Gaara in Cookieland
by FeH-Chan
Summary: Gaara é um menino feliz alegre e contente e eu cansei de mentir u.ú Ele fugiu de seus deveres e foi parar num pais cheio de biscoitos gostosos e pessoas malucas sem nenhuma noção do que fazem n.n legal neh? 8D
1. Pela Toca do Coelho

**Creditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland**,de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland**,versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland**,Dounjinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01, **Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (E de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

* * *

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 1 – Pela Toca do Coelho**

Gaara estava muito cansado depois de um dia estressante, fugindo, por mais uma vez, de seus deveres, ele se encontrava em um Oásis distante de sua casa. Estava recostado sob uma arvore e sentindo uma brisa com perfume de jasmins quando sentiu um pé tamanho 44 pisar na sua cara!

- QUEM FOI O FIL... – Parou para observar a figura à sua frente.

- Oh meu deus! Estou atrasado! Já é hora, já é hora! – Dizia incessantemente uma criatura de orelhas de coelho e rabinho felpudo enquanto saltitava apressadamente olhando para o relógio de bolso.

- Volte aqui seu infeliz! – Berrou o ruivo sem esquecer da dor da pisada que recebera pouco tempo atrás.

- Já é hora, já é hora! – Continua a falar. – Estão me perseguindo!! – Disse ao ver Gaara. – Você não me pega! ;D – Falou o provocando enquanto chacoalhava o rabinho felpudo e logo após voltando a saltitar.

O ruivo seguiu aquele ser enquanto ele saltitava pelo Oásis até entrar em uma toca subterrânea.

Nesse mesmo instante, Gaara entrou atrás dele, sem pensar como faria para sair dali.

Na verdade, a única coisa em sua mente era arrancar fora àquela pata de coelho que seria a culpada pela marca em sua cara. E também o rabo pelo simples motivo de estar o irritando.

Continuou seguindo, mesmo que já nem visse mais aquele rabo felpudo, mas mesmo assim adentrou na toca que cada fez ficara mais escura até o ponto de ele não enxergar mais nada, saiu no que parecia ser do outro lado e se levantou, indo limpar a poeira das calças logo em seguida.

- MAS O QUE INFERNOS É ISSO??

Quando deu por si estava usando um vestido azul claro de saia rodada acima dos joelhos, um avental branco com um laço grande atrás, luvas brancas com rendas no pulso e fitinhas cor-de-rosa, nos pés usava um sapato de boneca rosa e meias brancas até as coxas também com rendas e os lacinhos rosa, e na cabeça uma tiara rendada com um laço à esquerda... Rosa!

- Legal... Fui travestido... ¬¬ - Falou para si mesmo.

Olhou para os lados para ver onde estava. Parecia uma floresta simples com biscoitos de vários sabores e tipos crescendo nas arvores.

- Legal. Biscoitos! º-º

Foi em direção a arvore até que algo semelhante a uma corda com listras laranja e verde apareceu do nada e ficou balando à sua frente, seguiu seus olhos por ela e viu que saia de um nada encima do galho de arvore.

- Quer ajuda minha bela dama de cabelos de fogo? – Disse aquela coisa.

- Não obrigada.

- Que sem graça!

A cauda sumiu e retângulos negros foram em direção à Gaara.

- Quem é isso? ¬¬

- Eu vim lhe ajudar! Estás perdido, não está?

- Não.

- Claro que está!

- Não to nada, eu vim por aquele buraco ali. – Aponta.

Um sorriso à lá "Colgate" apareceu abaixo das marcas.

- Mas não é para lá que quer ir, certo?

- Eu vou ir atrás daquele coelho para arrancar as patas dele fora, por que?

- Que maldade! – Olhos tristonhos apareceram debaixo das marcas pretas e acma do sorriso.

- Da pra você aparecer inteiro? ¬¬

PLIC! Apareceu.

A criatura usava uma calça verde-escuro, uma camisa regata larga com listras que intercalavam entre um laranja e um verde de tom mais fraco e uma coleira no pescoço. O cabelo era negro e extremamente liso em tigela e suas sobrancelhas eram discretamente grossas demais. Ah, sim, não esquecemos do mais importante, as orelhas negras de gatinho e a cauda listrada da mesma forma que a camisa!!

- Gato de Cheshire, Rock Lee. À seu dispor. – Ele faz uma reverencia.

E quando se levanta o ruivo não estava mais à sua frente, e sim vários metros de distancia andando em passos rápidos.

- ESPERE!! x.x

O Gato segurou o laço do vestido que o ruivo usava.

- O que foi? o.ó

O Gato deslizou sutilmente para frente de Gaara, colocando o braço direito em volta da cintura do ruivo, enquanto a mão esquerda levantava o rosto dele, fazendo-os se encararem nos olhos e sua cauda ir sorrateiramente para baixo da saia de armação do ruivo.

- "Legal, agora estou sendo abusado por um gato... ¬¬".

- Nós não fomos devidamente apresentados. Por que não ficas aqui e comes uns biscoitos?

- Gaara. Tchau. – Fala, desvencilhando-se do moreno.

- Espere, caramba! Ò.Ó

- O que foi agora? ¬¬

- Para onde você está indo?

- Catar o coelho, que você me fez perder de vista! Ò.Ó

- Você não quer saber como sair daqui?

- Não.

- Tem duas maneiras...

- Que bom. ¬¬"

- Uma é pegando o coelho...

- Ótimo, fico com essa, cadê a droga do coelho? ¬¬

- Você tem muitos caminhos para escolher! – O Gato some e reaparece encima da arvore.

- Ótimo, vão começar as charadas. ¬¬

- Pode ir por aqui. – Aponta para o caminho à esquerda da arvore. – Onde encontram-se os gêmeos, ou pode ir por aqui, onde se encontram os gêmeos.

- Qual a diferença?

- Nenhuma, mas é legal fazer essa encenação! 8D

Uma veia estava prestes a estourar na cabeça de Gaara enquanto ele observava a cauda do Gato de Cheshire, ou do Lee, balançando de um lado para o outro à sua frente, até que ele puxou com toda a força fazendo o galho quebrar e o Gato ir direto ao chão. Aí a veia simplesmente sumiu, e ele ficou se sentindo extremamente aliviado!

- _ITAIIIIII_!!! X.x – E o pobre coitado do Gato acaba inconsciente!

Gaara deixou o Gato jogado no chão e voltou a seguir pela trilha.

- Deixe-me ver, devo estar aqui a menos de 30min e já odeio esse lugar. Pelo que aquele gato disse eu tenho que encontrar o coelho para sair daqui, ou seja, me vingo e me livro desse lugar, até que não é tão mal assim... Porém...

O Gato acordou depois de algum tempo e viu o chão se mexendo sozinho. Assustou-se e logo olhou para trás, vendo que estava sendo arrastado pelo rabo pela pessoa que encontrara mais cedo.

- Gaara! ºOº

- Ótimo, acordou. Você _vai_ ser o meu guia nesse lugar.

- E a minha opinião?

- To pouco me importando. ¬¬

O Gato se irrita e faz com que seu rabo desapareça, conseguindo se levantar e limpando as roupas. Cerra os punhos, colocando-os ao lado do corpo, franze as sobrancelhas e se dirige claramente furioso para Gaara. Encara-o no rosto e levanta um dedo apontando para o nariz do ruivo.

- O q...!!

- Vai me ajudar ou não? ¬¬

- Ta bom. Ç-Ç

E os dois saíram felizes alegres e contentes saltitando pelas ruas cor-de-rosa...

Ta parei. ¬¬

Eles só estavam caminhando como dois desocupados pela trilha até chegarem em um lugar, ainda no meio da floresta, onde tinha um pequeno espaço com menos arvores e um tronco no meio.

- Onde est... – Ele vira-se e o Gato não estava mais lá. – Eu odeio esse gato... ¬¬

_- Está perdido?_

_- Está perdido!_

- Ótimo... Agora tem eco. ¬¬

_- Quer ajuda?_

_- Não fale com estranhos!_

_- Ela está perdida!_

- Legal, já acham que sou mulher...

_- Ainda é estranho._

_- Vamos ajudar!_

_- Não podemos!_

_- Por favooooor!!_

_- Ta..._

Duas figuras de um metro e 30 de altura apareceram à frente de Gaara. Eram crianças. Uma delas usava uma blusa clara e uma saia de pregas e a outra uma camiseta e um short largo. Ambas tinham os seus nomes escritos nas camisas.

**Continua No Próximo Biscoito

* * *

**

Oies \o

E ai?? Gostaram? Ein? Ein?? 8D

Eu fiz com muito amor, carinho e interesse nas reviews xD

Bem, só uma coisinha: Se o Yaoi vai se seguir mais forte ou mais fraco é vocês quem decidem okay? n.n  
No momento ele será fraquérrimooooo, só umas indiretas com o objetivo de comédia. \o/

**E outra coisa muito importante**: Estou pensando nessa fic a mais de meses, eu não copiei de nenhum lugar. (to dizendo isso porque tem uma fic de Naruto com o mesmo tema e foi lançada próxima a data dessa. E EU NÃO RODEI A CIDADE TODA PROCURANDO PELO FILME PRA FAZER UMA FIC PLAGIADA!! E se vocês perceberem, nós escrevemos completamente diferente u.u).

Sim, eu estou com raiva de ter descoberto isso, mas não vou parar de escrevê-la u.u

Bom, não vou revelar quem são ou gêmeos ou qualquer personagem que vá aparecer, mas vou deixar umas dicas:

**Coelho** – Toda e qualquer dica já foi dada no inicio da fic xD  
**Gêmeos** – São parentes no anime. n\\n  
**Lagarta** – Vaidosa. xP  
**Chapeleiro** **Maluco**, **Lebre** **de Março e Arganaz (ou Leirão – O Rato xD)** – Pertencem ao mesmo time no anime. 8D  
**Rei e Rainha de Copas** – Um dos casais mais famosos. S2

Depois que eu confirmar melhor eu dou a dicas de personagens que tenham faltado. xD (Eu nem lembro se faltou algum, parecia tão maior a lista no meu caderno o.o')

O próximo capitulo vira com a velocidade equivalente ao numero de reviews \o/(isso não significa que sem reviews será igual à sem fic... Ah, vocês sabem como é que um autor se sente recebendo review neh?? Ò.Ó)

Bem então... REVIEWS!!! s2

E até o próximo capitulo \o


	2. Dois Gêmeos, Um Meio e um Inteiro

**Creditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland**,de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland**,versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland**, Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01**, Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

* * *

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 2. Dois Gêmeos, Um Meio e Um Inteiro**

As figuras de um metro e um pouquinho de altura ficaram encarando Gaara, que se mostrava indiferente e obviamente entediado.

Andavam por todos os lados dele o cutucando e mexendo nas roupas. A de saias foi para trás de Gaara e levantou a saia rodada, fazendo ele acabar por dar um tapa na mão dela para impedir o ato. A menina caiu no chão de bumbum e apertou os olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas.

- _Snif..._ Nii-san... ç-ç

- HINATA-SAMA!! – Berrou o outro indo acudi-la heroicamente. – O que fez com ela, sua monstra?!

- Dei um tapa na mão. Não viu, não?

- Sua monstra!! Ò-Ó

- Eu sou homem. ¬¬

-...!! O.O

O garoto pasmou.

A garota arrepiou.

Silencio.

Muito silêncio.

A garota desmaiou com o choque.

- HINATA-SAMA!! \ºOº/

- N-Neji-niisan... – Disse ela, com a voz fraca. – Por favor...

- Sim! Hianta-sama!

Enquanto essa cena de drama acontecia, Gaara estava mais preocupado em conseguir pegar os biscoitos encima da arvore.

- Esse salto está me matando. TT.TT

E os irmãos ficavam no seu melhor momento dramático.

- Neji-niisan...

- Hinata-sama!

- Por favor... – Ela aponta para a arvore em que Gaara havia finalmente conseguido pegar um biscoito.

O menino se levanta, arranca o biscoito da mão de Gaara e dá para a irmã!

- Ei!! Ò.Ó

- Coma, Hinata-sama.

A menina come e do nada encolhe até ficar bem pequenina, cerca de 10cm (que meiga!). Neji à levanta, deixando-a em seu ombro.

- Que bom que eu não comi. O.O"

O menino fez toda uma pose de luta, berrou e avançou com seus assustadores 1 metro e 30cm para cima de Gaara...

- Socorro... ¬¬

..O Ruivo deu um peteleco na testa do menino que caiu de bumbum no chão!

- Neji-niisan!! \ºOº/

A mini Hinata vai até Neji e fica tentando levantá-lo.

- Nejii-niisan!! x.x Você é muito pesado!!!

-... X.X"

- Não se preocupe Neji!! Eu vou vingar a sua morte!! Ò.Ó

- Ele só está inconsciente. ¬¬

A mini Hinata começa a avançar para cima de Gaara e dar socos no pé dele... Que era o máximo que ela podia alcançar.

- Oh, e agora? Quem poderá me defender? ¬¬

Silencio.

- Uffa. Do jeito que esse lugar é, achei que algo ia acontecer. ¬¬"

- Morra seu monstrengo!! DX

Gaara se sentou no tronco que tinha lá enquanto Hinata ainda socava o seu sapato.

- Está se divertindo? 8D – Lee aparece do nada bem na frente da cara do ruivo.

- CREDO!! O.O – Cai para trás do tronco.

-...!! Ò.Ó – Hinata da a volta no tronco e fica batendo no braço de Gaara.

- Hinata-chan, porque está batendo no Gaara? õ.ô

- Ele matou o Neji-niisan! i-i – Ela aponta para o "cadáver" no chão.

- Neji! ºOº

- Só ta inconsciente... ¬¬

Todos se sentaram no tronco. Ta, o Gaara e o Lee se sentaram no tronco, Hinata estava batendo no sapato de Gaara e Neji estava estirado no chão, ainda inconsciente por causa do peteleco (Nossa! Como ele é forte... ¬¬)... Gaara explicou toda a história para Lee.

- Aah!!

- Entendeu?

- Ainda não! 8D

-...!! Ò.Ó E onde você estava até agora??

- Fiquei com fome! º¬º

-... ¬¬

Alguns minutos de reflexão.

- Aaaaahh!! DX

- Para de me bater!! Ò.Ó – Gaara levanta a mini Hinata pela alça da blusa.

- ARGH!! DX – Ainda balançando os braços.

- Hinata-chan. – Lee estende a mão e Gaara põe a menininha nela. – Você não pode ficar batendo nas pessoas! Ò.Ó – Disse, cutucando o nariz dela com a ponta do dedo, que, diga-se de passagem, era quase maior que o rosto dela.

- Lee-kun... Ç.Ç – E ela morderam o dedo dele! 8D

- _Itaiiiii_!!! TT.TT Você não pode morder o dedo das pessoas!! Ç.Ç

- Aew... i-i

- Podemos ir atrás do coelho agora? ¬¬

- Não! Ò.Ó

- Porqueeeee...? Ó.Ò

- Sua carinha foi tão fofa que agora agente pode xD

-...!! Ò.Ó

- Será que fica mais fofa comendo biscoito??

- Não sei! Vamos ver, Hinata-chan?? º-º

- Vamos!! \o/

- E-Esperem!! O que estão fazendo? Parem! Eu já disse para pararem! AAAAAHH...!!

E os dois tacaram o biscoito na boca de Gaara que acabou devorando ele inteiro.

- Seus depravados!! – Berra ele, avançando para cima dos dois.

- Fiquei com medo! O.O

- Eu também! \ºOº/

PUF! O Gato sumiu levando Neji (ainda inconsciente) e a Mini Hinata com ele.

- Eu odeio esse gato... ¬¬

Gaara seguiu andando pela trilha calmamente pensando em onde o coelho deveria estar, muito longe provavelmente, já que perdeu tanto tempo só ouvindo as asneiras dos gêmeos e daquele gato.

E quando deu por si tudo parecia estar umas 10 vezes maior.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter comido aquele biscoito. ¬¬

**Continha no Próximo Biscoito

* * *

**

**Hora Do Cházinho Com Biscoitos**

Gostaram? 8D

A maioria acertou que era Neji e Hinata x.x

Mas... O coelho está sendo o mais difícil de acertar... Nem vou falar muito senão eu acabo dizendo quem é, hohoho...

MAS EU TO TÃO FELIZ!!!! 18 REVIEWS!! (não que eu esteja contando xD) OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA!!!!

E quanto ao yaoi... Ninguém falou para diminuí-lo então... ohoho º¬º (não esperem d+ tah? xD)

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS!!! s2

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

Ohoho, não vou comentar sobre as tentativas, mas você já sabe o que tenho a dizer sobre elas XDDDD

Vlw a review nee-chan \o

bjOs

**Srta TaTi-ChAn**:

Gaara: Está virando moda me vestir de mulher ¬¬

FeH: É que você fica muito sexy º¬º

Gaara: Acho que isso é abuso ¬¬

FeH: Assim que puder eu vou fazer o Gaara de Alice postar para vocês verem XD

Lee: O.,O _(hemorragia nasal)_

Valeu a Review \o

bjOs

**Mandy Lua**:

Neji e Hinata: Somos nós \o

Gaara: Vocês não estavam mortos? ¬¬

Hinata: Só o Neji u.u/

FeH: Via peteleco 8D

Neji: Culpa de quem ¬¬

FeH: Do Gaara 8D

Gaara: Ele mereceu ¬¬

FeH: Mereceu nada, ele estava defendendo a prima!

Gaara: Que mexeu na minha saia ÒÓ

FeH: Você sabe que pode tirar o vestido depois do capitulo né?

Gaara: É que o Lee gos... O\O

Lee: Valeu a review! 8D

**Uchiha Danii-Chan**:

Gaara: Bando de pervertidas ¬¬

FeH: Você continua sexy de vestido \º-º/

Hinata: Somos nós \ò-ó

Neji: Hinata-sama, o efeito do cookie ainda não passou? o.ô

Hinata: Não \ò-ó

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

Sasuke: Fudeu o.o' _(corre)_

FeH: Não fala palavrão!! Dx

Naruto: Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! DX _(corre)_

FeH: MEUS ATORES!! X.x _(corre)_

Lee: A escritora!!

Gaara: Ótimo, menos fic pra mim ¬¬

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Giza**:

FeH: Eu tenho planos para Tema e Kanky ohohoho... E pessoalmente adorei Neji e Hinata de Gêmeos xD Hyuugacest rula \n.n

Neji e Mini Hinata: O\O

FeH: Infelizmente não sei como colocar o tio porpurina!!!!!! Vou ter que inventar alguma coisa para ele!!! _(se mata)_

Gaara: Amém \o/

Lee: Ela escreve a fic, ela vai se reviver quando quiser...

Gaara: Deixa eu curtir o momento ¬¬

**Akai Naoko**:

Gaara: Eu odeio Alice in Wonderland ¬¬

FeH: To me lixando para o que você acha xD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**HHinachan**:

FeH: Uma novata em reviews!! Que honra º-º Brigada pelas palavras bonitas \o E o coelho é se-gre-do s2

Lee: Eu não sou erro o.ô

Gaara: Diga isso para outra pessoa ¬¬

Lee: Mas eu não sou i-i

Itachi: Eu vou aparecer O/.\o

FeH: Ohoho, isso é segredo 8D

Itachi: Nem você sabe neh? ¬¬

FeH: Magoei T.T

Neji e Hinata: Somos nós, somos nós \o

FeH: Ela sabe ¬¬

Hinata: Mas temos que aparecer \o\

Neji: Marcar a presença na review de fracassados /o/

FeH: Você caiu com um peteleco XD

Neji: EU ESTAVA TENTANDO SUPERAR!!! _(chora_(emo)

Hinara: Neji-nii-san \ºOº/

FeH: Yaoi vai ter um pouco (olhe meu profile XD), GaaLee é meu preferido, por isso sempre leva mais destaque em todas as minhas fics \n.n, mas SasuNaru sempre tem a sua intromissão xD VLW A REVIEW!!! (finalmente lembrei de agradecer xD)

**Camila**:

FeH: CAMILAAAAAAAAA /o/ Lembro total de você XD Lemon não vai ter, essa coisa aqui não passa de Shonen-ai, afinal, Alice ainda é um conto infantil XD Vlw a review \o

Gaara: Mais uma pra me torturar ¬¬

FeH: Cala boca seu ruivinho-uke XD

**Hyuuga Lalah**:

Oies \o Bom, isso não passa de shonen-ai, mas em uma outra fic eu meto um Lemon XD Não vou falar dos personagens senão eu acabo dedando, mas vamos ver no que dá \o\

VLW a review!!

BjOs

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

Eu acho que o ff deletou metade do seu review TT.TT

Mas valeu mesmo assim xD

bjOs

**Lola Spixii**:

Ohoho, Gaara de vestido deve mesmo estar esse troço ai que você falou (não sabe o significado), vou fazer uma imagem dele assim que puder XD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

Quero arvores de cookies também TT.TT Sorte do Gaara x.x

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Mari Sushi**:

Vlw os elogios \o

Os chutes prefiro não comentar (louca pra falar), aaaaah vo morrer querendo falar x.x

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Tochi no Mari**:

Valew as palavras \o\

Acho que indo pelo que se conhece de mim não da pra adivinhar todos os personagens xD, mas vou ficar quietinha :X

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Piky e Roxy**:

Postei \o\ Gostou?? Gostou?? 8D

E... (nada haver com essa fic) eu juro que vou ler a sua fic TT.TT É que eu to com preguiçaaaa...

Vlw a Review \o

bjOs

**AnnaKawaii**:

DESCULPA TAMBÉM!!! Eu tava nervosa na hora Ç-Ç Não devia ter colocado aquilo TT.TT... ao mesmo tempo que devia já que podiam pensar mal de nós Oo... Oh coisa bizarra xD

PESSOAS QUE ESTÃO PASSANDO POR AQUI LEIAM A FIC DELA QUE TAMBÉM TA LEGAL!!! \o

Ai, to cansada de responder review x.x

Mas vlw pela review \o

bjOs

**sabaku no naah**:

Gaara: Mais uma que gosta de me ver de mulher ¬¬

Lee: Eu to sexy \ºOº/

Gaara: Fique longe dele ¬¬

FeH: Ta recém no 2º capitulo e já tem essa intimidade?? O.ô

Gaara: É que ele é o meu guia u.u

FeH: Ahaaaaaaaam...

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**RaCh202**:

Lee: Minhas sobrancelhas não são tão grossas neh? O.ô

FeH: Isso é te dá chalme XD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	3. O Conselho de Uma Lagarta

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 3. O Conselho de Uma Lagarta**

Gaara continuou andando com seus maravilhosos 10cm de altura por aquela trilha que parecia não ter fim.

- Anda mais rápido seu gato inútil. ¬¬

- Pow, como foi que você me achou? O.Ó

Pois é... Gaara estava encima do ombro do Gato de Cheshirer, Rock Lee, que estava fazendo todo o trabalho de andar.

- Olha! Um rabinho felpudo ridículo!! – Disse Gaara, apontando para uma massa branca entre a grama.

- Espere Gaara...! – Tentou impedir Lee.

Gaara desceu de Lee e foi para o dito local.

- Seu coelho desgraçado, onde você está?

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou uma lagarta enquanto passava quilos e quilos de pó no rosto.

- Droga. ¬¬

- Droga? Ai que nome tosco pra alguém tão bonitinho!! n.n

- E você, quem é?

- Meu belo nome é Ino, Yamanaka Ino!

- E porque uma lagarta está passando maquiagem?

- Não é maquiagem. É o meu casulo inovado!! Você sabe o quanto é trabalhoso fazer uma crisálida? Estraga todas as unhas! T.T

- Nossa... Que triste... ¬¬

- E não é?? É terrível! Depois é quase impossível arrumar, tenho que cortar as unhas e fica muito fora de moda!! T.T

-... O.Ô"

- Te achei!! Você é muito pequeno, Gaara, tava com medo de pisar em você! T.T – Dizia Lee, se abaixando para ver melhor os 2 pequenos conversando. – Achou o coelho?

- Não, era só uma fumaça da maquiagem dessa coisa.

- Coisa é a vovozinha! Ò.Ó

- Não fale assim na vovó, Ino-san! TT.TT

- Gato de Cheshire! Vocês se conhecem? o.ô

- Desde umas 2 horas... ¬¬ – Disse Gaara. – Lamentavelmente.

- Lamentavelmente? Ç-Ç

- Ow Lagarta, viu um coelho por aqui?

- Aquele coelho sexy e saltitante?

- É.

- Vi.

- Para onde ele foi?

A lagarta lança um olhar de canto para o ruivo.

- Responde-me qual o seu nome.

- Gaara.

- AAH!! Que nome bonitinho!! º-º Não quer esquecer desse coelho chato e ficar aqui comigo?? n////n

- Não se aproxime dele!! – Lee pega Gaara pelo laço e o afasta de Ino.

- Ele não é seu!

- Mas também não é seu!

- Seu ciumento!

- Não estou com ciúmes!

- Então isso é o que?

- Só estou o protegendo.

- De que?

- De uma lagarta.

- Quem? O.ô

-... ¬¬

- A ta, foi mal, é que já sou quase borboleta, sabe?

- Sim, sim. Entendo.

- Aí eu me confundo às vezes, foi mal a mancada. n.n/

- Tudo bem, acontece nas melhores famílias.

- O que agente estava discutindo mesmo? o.ô

- Como me fazer crescer. – Diz Gaara, ainda sendo levantado pelo laço da roupa.

- Ah, é só comer o cogumelo, um lado cresce e o outro encolhe.

- Gato, me solta.

- Você fica tão bonitinho irritado!! º-º

- Me solta!! Ò///Ó

- Que bonitinho!!! Ta com vergonha!!!! º-º

Gaara desamarra o laço que Lee estava segurando, deixando o avental na mão de Lee e caindo convenientemente no cogumelo fofinho.

- Que lado que cresce?

- Não sei, nunca comi. – Falou a lagarta, colocando ainda mais pó no rosto.

- Ótimo, agora vai na sorte. ¬¬

- Espere, Gaara. – Disse Lee, colocando de volta o avental no ruivo. – Assim você cresce com a roupa completa n.n

- Obrigado... Eu acho... ¬¬"

- Legal, virei vela. ¬¬

Gaara come um pedaço do cogumelo e cresce ao tamanho normal.

- Bem melhor. n.n

- Concordo. – Diz Lee.

- O que disse? o.ó

- Nada não! x.x

- Mas tome cuidado, Gaara-kun! – Disse Ino, já como uma borboleta e pousando no nariz de Gaara. – Uma pessoa tão linda quanto você tem que se cuidar em um lugar como esse. ;D – Ela sai voando. – Lembre-se: Mantenha a calma!

- O que ela quis dizer?

- Não se preocupe com isso, Gaara-kun. n.n

- Ótimo, vamos atrás do coelho. – O ruivo sai andando, puxando a orelha do Gato do Cheshire.

- _Itaiiiiiiiiii_. TT.TT

Os dois andaram por um longo tempo. Com Gaara sempre puxando o Gato pela orelha. Até que chegaram onde parecia ser a mesma árvore onde encontrara Lee pela primeira vez.

- Agora estamos andando em círculos, maravilha. ¬¬

- Não estamos não. – O Gato some novamente e reaparece encima da árvore, com a orelha milagrosamente enfaixada. – Agora você tem outro caminho à escolher.

- Não vejo nenhum.

- É porque tem caminhos que não se vê. – Ele puxa um galho e uma porta surge na árvore. – Se inventa. n.n

- Porque não me mostrou esse caminho da primeira vez? O.Ó

O Gato se deita na arvore, fazendo a maior pose de "eu sou o máximo" e fechando os olhos.

- Porque é mais divertido assim!

Silêncio.

- Gaara-kun! \ºOº/ – Desce e corre atrás do ruivo.

Novamente estavam em mais uma trilha que parecia não ter fim, com Gaara indo à frente e Lee o seguindo. O ruivo puxou alguns galhos de arvores e finalmente pode ver algo meio normal: Uma casa.

O ruivo se aproxima.

Era uma casa simples. No pátio tinha uma mesa enorme, com bolos e mais bolos enfeitados com biscoitos por toda a extensão dela. Duas pessoas tomavam chá, enquanto cantavam animados.

_- UM BOM DESANIVERSÁRIO!!_

- _PRA MIM??_

_- SIM, SIM!_

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito**

**

* * *

**

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

Bem, bem, primeiramente:

Tenho umas perguntinhas para vocês:

1 - Recebi umas sugestões legais para a fic, mas isso me faria fugir um pouco (pouco?? Oo) do contexto original de _Alice no País das Maravilhas_, vocês se importam? o.ô

2 - Querem beijo yaoi? (um sério, não para comédia xP)

Agora sim: Olá amores da minha vida n.n (puxa saco)

Infelizmente não consegui por o Jardim das Flores, me desculpem i.i

Umas pessoas falaram que o cap anterior está pequeno, e bem... Esse também deve estar pequeno neh?  
Mas é que não tinha muito que acontecer mesmo.  
Como o próximo é o do chá, então vou fazer o possível para caprichar!!  
Terá até mesmo uma aparição do coelho saltitante!!

Que não é o Kakashi xD

Poucas pessoas o acertaram, na verdade...  
Mas o próximo capitulo vai revelar quem é o dito cujo n.n

Era isso xD

Agora sem mais delongas...

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**:

Maioria acertou Neji e Hinata xD Erraram mais no coelho n.n

Seu martírio (adorei essa palavra) ainda não acabou, o Neji aina está vivinho da silva e acho que ele vai acabar reaparecendo, dependendo da resposta da pergunta acima \o _(aponta)_. Só uma moça me pediu para diminuir o yaoi, então maior que isso ele não vai ficar xD

bjOs momis, vlw a review \o

**IngridYuuki**:

O Gaara de vestido eu irei desenhar terça-feira, no meu curso de desenho, então, por esta semana eu irei publicá-lo e haverá um link no meu perfil, aí você poderá vê-lo xD Bem, o coelho não é o Kakashi, mas no próximo capitulo você saberá quem é n.n

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

Peguei uma mania por Gaara de vestido ultimamente xD E logo colocarei um link da imagem dele e do Lee n.n (talvez com o Chapeleiro, Lebre, Rato e Coelho também). SasuNaru terá uma ponta no próximo capitulo sim, isso está confirmado, mas SasuSaku não está confirmado xD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Tochi no Mari**:

Eu não sei sobre o primeiro beijo!! Ç.Ç

Vai depender da resposta da enquête em parte... Já tive uns delírios caso a resposta seja "sim", mas nada com o primeiro beijo!!! Que saco T.T

Bem, mesmo que haja, vai demorar um pouco, mas vou fazer o possível xD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

Não foi a primeira a mandar review, mas pense pelo lado bom: Ganhou um apilido tosco e legal XD. Eu sei que o Lee de gato ficou ótimo _(se achando)_, ta ta, de convencida ninguém gosta xD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Lola Spixii**:

Aaaa tah!!! Achei um amor a palavra "Bibelô", ainda mais agora xDD Meus capítulos sempre tem uma média de 2 à 3 paginas do Word, mas vou tentar aumentar o próximo \ò-ó

Vlw a Review

bjOs

**Giza**:

Tudo bem, eu compreendo a sua dor XD Já tive pc lerdo. O purpurina eu vou tentar por, só não sei como, vai depender da resposta da enquête acima T.T Mas o Itachi e outros Akatsukis já tem o seu papel xD.

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Camila XD**:

Hahaha, estou adorando fazê-lo de mulher xD Por esta semana vou tentar colocar o link do desenho dele e do Lee na versão dessa fic n.n O purpurina eu ainda não sei como por, vai depender da resposta da enquête, mas o Itachi tem lugar marcado xD. Pode levar o o Lee e o Gaara(travestido, de brinde) por esta noite, só me devolva para o próximo capitulo, ok? ;D

E De nada(?), como diria uma querida amiga minha (Aquarius no Kitsune) VA-TE A EL YAOI! \o/

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**sabaku no naah**:

Se eu não estivesse com pressa de responder as reviews para postar logo o capitulo, o Gaara estaria tentando matá-la agora XD Como você não gosta da Hinata?? O.O Ela é tão meigaaa TT.TT Bem, gosto não se discute XD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**:

_(entrega biscoitinho)_ Gostou?? A lagarta você acertou, o coelho você errou e o Rei e a Rainha são segredo xD E graças a você o Akamaru está me perseguindo até agora ÒÓ

Vlw a review

bjOs

**RaposaVermelha**:

"_C tirar foto e vender pra revista d fofoca d Suna ganha bastante"_

Hahaha!!³

Infelizmente o Chouji talvez nem apareça nessa fic, mas a lagarta foi a Ino mesmo xD Kakashi não é o Chapeleiro(nem sei como colocar ele na fic na verdade ç-ç), mas você passou perto nas tentavas sobre o trio n.n

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Poison Lee**:

Vou fazer o possível para não colocar muito yaoi, como a senhorita não gosta, eu não vou aumentá-lo, o máximo vai ser o beijo, já que muitas pessoas gostam de yaoi e uma amiga me pediu isso xD Mas tudo depende da enquête e mesmo que aconteça, eu vou deixar avisado n.n

Eu também amo o Kankurou, então não vou maltratá-lo _muito_.

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Mari Sushi**:

Bem, você acertou em parte o Chapeleiro e companhia xD O Itachi vai aparecer, mas não de vestido, porque eu não li o doujinshi inteiro x.x Cheguei até mais ou menos a parte do beijo numero '999' fiquei com dor de cabeça e parei de ler.. Infelizmente o Shino não foi a lagarta, sobrou para a Ino mesmo xP Só ela que faria um casulo de maquiagem xD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Hyuuga Lalah**:

Agora seria o Jardim das Flores, onde inicialmente ia aparecer o Kankuro e a Tenten, mas não consegui formular um meio interessante de por esse jardim, talvez eu coloque ele depois, meio fora de ordem XD...  
Esse _Alice no País do Espelho_ eu não conheço o.o'

Bem, Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**AnaKawaii**:

Coelho não é o kakashi, e a Lagarta é a Ino XD O resto é segredo...

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

Sim, sim, FF FDP XD Os Gêmeos fugiram e não me deixaram recado, o Gaara deve ter um imã para achar o Gato, coisa misteriosa XD E a review comida é culpa do FF, não sua u.u

Vlw a review(inteira lol)

bjOs

**RaCh202**:

Axo que o FF comeu a sua review também o.o' Essa semana pretendo postar a imagem do Gaara e do Lee na versão dessa fic, então aguar xDD

Vlw a review!

bjOs

**Doni**:

Nenhuma review é tosca ÒÓ e preguiça é algo cruel, eu compreendo T.T Acho que o melhor que fiz com essa joça foi os papeis que escolhi para os personagens Oo" Coisa estranha... Isso prova que meu gosto não é tão ruim assim... Ou é... Sei lá xD

Vlw a review!

bjOs

**HHinachan**:

Essa semana vou tentar por uma imagem do Gaara e do Lee na versão dessa fic, aí coloco o link no profile ;3 Itachi já tem um papel marcado na fic, junto de outros Akatsukis xD. Hinata e Neji preocupados um com o outro não foi erro não! É que eu amo quando eles estão em modo "eu amo meus parentes", principalmente por parte do Neji!! E meus capítulos são pequenos sempre, mas vou tentar melhorar XD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**Srta TaTi-ChAn**:

Hahaha, bem, os dois foram pequenos, mas no próximo vou tentar aumentar um pouco o tamanho XD

Vlw a review \o

bjOs

**kamila youko**:

Weee, mais uma para o clube /o/ Em breve eu coloco o link da img do Gaara de vestido xD  
o Tio oro não é a Rainha, mas dependendo da enquete ele terá uma aparição posterior n.n  
E a Ino é a lagarta xD... Só para poder fazer o casulo de maquiagem xP

Vlw a review!!

bjOs

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	4. Um Chá Maluco

Oies \o

Imagem de Gaara e Lee postada, link no profile \o

Capitulo dedicado à Srtª L (ela sabe quem é xD), que acertou todos os personagens no primeiro capitulo, MENOS O COELHO!!! AHAHAAHA TOMA!! OWNED!! LOSER!!

Ta, parei.

**

* * *

**

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 4. Um Chá Maluco**

Ele entra calmamente na casa, tentando ser educado, sendo seguido por Lee logo atrás dele.

_- Um bom desaniversário!!_

_- Pra mim??_

_- Sim, sim!_

- Com licença...

_- Vamos cumprimentar-nos com uma xícara de chá._

_- Oh sim!_

_- Sim, sim._

Os dois permaneciam cantando, um loiro, com uma roupa meio formal e uma cartola imensa, e uma de cabelos rosados e longas orelhas de lebre na cabeça.

- Licença...

_- Mais chá, mais chá, muda logo de lugar!!_

- AI CARAMBA, INVASORES!! – Gritou a garota de cabelos de cerejeira.

- Ah não invasores!! Está lotado, saiam, saiam, saiam! – Falou o loiro, empurrando Gaara para fora.

- Oh! É o Cheshire! – Disse a rosada, apontando para o Gato.

- Cheshire? Que Cheshire? – Perguntou o loiro.

- O Gato.

- GATO?? QUAL GATO?? – Um pequeno ratinho saiu de um bule de chá. – TU! – Disse ele, apontando para o tal. – SEU CHESHIRE MALDITO! ME DEVES DINHEIRO!

- Eu te conheço? O.ô

- Claro que conhece!! – O rato sai correndo derrubando tudo e pegando um bule gigante (se comparado com o tamanho do rato, claro.) ameaçando o Gato. – Venha aqui maldito!

- SEGUREM O RATO! – Berrou a rosa.

- Por que? O.ô – Perguntou o loiro.

- Ele vai assassinar o Cheshire, idiota. ¬¬

- Com um bule? Oo

- Sim, com um bule...

- Não vi problema. :D

- Se não ajudar, não ganha mais presente de desaniversário!

- PEGUEM O RATO!! DX

A Rosada e o Loiro saíram feito loucos por cima da mesa, derrubando tudo para pegar o pequeno ratinho de cabelos negros que perseguia o gato. Que fugia? (Papeis trocados de Tom e Jerry xD).

E Gaara tomava chá tranqüilamente.

- PEGUE A ABOBORA COM COCO!!

- ABOBORA COM COCÔ!!! Dx – Berrou o loiro.

Ele jogou uma mistura de abóbora com coco, em um pote, na direção da rosa, que a pegou e jogou o Rato dentro, fazendo-o se acalmar.

- Me desculpe, senhor Cheshire. – Disse a Rosada. – O Sai é incontrolável!

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita Sakura.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Fique longe da Sakura-chan!! – Berrou o loiro, pondo-se entre eles.

- Desculpe, Naruto-kun... Nós só viemos saber se vocês viram um coelho branco.

- Nós?

- Nós?

- Nós! – Lee apontou Gaara, que ainda bebia o seu chá tranqüilamente.

- ESTÁ LOTADO, ESTÁ LOTADO!! – Berraram, o chapeleiro e a lebre, empurrando o ruivo para fora do local.

- Vocês precisam de óculos. Ta cheio de lugar vazio.

- Mesmo assim, não é educado ir entrando assim na casa dos outros! – Disse a Lebre de Março, Sakura, com o seu melhor ar de "eu sou madura e educada".

E Gaara simplesmente ignorou e voltou a tomar chá.

- EI!! Ò.Ó

- Perdoe ele, senhorita Sakura, é novo nesse lugar.

- É homem?

- É homem?

- É homem? – Até o ratinho acordou para ver isso.

- Sim...

- ARGH! \ºOº/

E Gaara tomando chazinho!

- Narutoooooooooo...! – Uma nova voz falou manhosamente, passando os braços pelos ombros do loiro.

- AAH!! Você de novo não!! – Berrou o loiro.

- Não gostou de me ver? – Ainda manhoso.

Gaara levantou calmamente os olhos para saber de quem era aquela voz, ele tinha a leve impressão de que a conhecia. O que viu foi um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, cara de poucos amigos e uma leve tendência homossexual. Usava uma calça amarela com lintras escuras, formando alguns quadrados (deu pra entender? Oo), um terno e uma grata borboleta enorme.

- O COELHO!!! – Berrou o ruivo, levantando-se e apontando para o culpado de seu martírio atual.

Todos pararam para encarar o ruivo. Com o Coelho ainda abraçado, quase deitado, no Chapeleiro Maluco.

- Ora, se não é o ruivo que me perseguiu hoje mais cedo! – Disse o coelho.

- O Conhece, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura, aproximando-se do Coelho.

- Nunca vi mais gordo. n.n

- Ei! Ò.Ó

- Narutoooooooo! – Falou de novo, o Coelho, desviando de Sakura e indo em direção ao Chapeleiro. – Eu trouxe o seu presente de desaniversário.

- É mesmo! É o meu desaniversário!! – Gritou Naruto.

- E o meu presente, Sasuke-kun? – Lamentou a Lebre.

- Quem é você? o.ô

- Sasuke-kun! Ç.Ç

- O que infernos é um desaniversário? – Perguntou o ruivo.

Silêncio.

_- "Eu juro que mato quem inventou esse silêncio" ¬¬_

- Ele não sabe o que é um desaniversário! – Berreram, o Chapeleiro e a Lebre, jogando o chá para cima.

- Tolinho... – Disse o coelho.

- Gaara-kun, é assim, nós temos 1 aniversário por ano, então temos 364 desaniversários! 8D

- Que idiotice... ¬¬

- UM BOM DESANIVERSÁRIO! – Começaram a cantar para o Chapeleiro.

- Fui ignorado...

- PRA MIM?

- SIM, SIM!! VAMOS CUMPRIMENTAR-NOS! COM UMA XÍCARA DE CHÁ!

– Entregam um bolo para o Chapeleiro. – ASSOPRE AS VELINHAS, MAS NÃO QUEIMES O NARIZ!

- Chá? – Falou o Coelho. – Naruto, você ainda está brigado com o tempo? o.o

- O que posso fazer? Se ele não se desculpa, eu não vou me desculpar! – Falou o loiro, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

- Ah, Naruto, se quiser pode ficar com o meu relógio. – Ele se apóia no loiro novamente, mostrando o enorme relógio de bolso que carregava.

- Eu não quero. – Ele empurra de volta o relógio. – O tempo não gosta de mim. i.i

- E quem gosta? – Falou a lebre. – Sasuke-kun, aceita mais uma xícara de chá?

- MAIS CHÁ! – Gritou o loiro.

- MAIS CHÁ! – Acompanhou a rosada.

- MAI CHÁ! MAIS CHÁ! MUDA LOGO DE LUGAR!! – Cantaram os dois, empurrando os convidados pela mesa.

- Mas diga-me, Cheshire. – Começou a Lebre, quebrando um bule e fazendo o chá ir para a xícara. – Quem é o seu amigo ruivo?

- Gaara-kun é novo aqui. n.n Estava procurando pelo Coelho branco.

- O queria comigo? o.ô

- Arrancar as suas patas e o seu rabo felpudo. – Disse o Gato, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Mais um? – Por que, ERA a coisa mais comum do mundo. – O que você fez agora, Sasuke? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Não sei, nem lembro quem é. :D

- Ora seu... – Disse o ruivo, indo para cima do coelho.

- Alguém quer mais chá? – Coelho.

- MAIS CHÁ! – Gritou o loiro.

- MAIS CHÁ! – Acompanhou a rosada.

- MAI CHÁ! MAIS CHÁ! MUDA LOGO DE LUGAR!! – Cantaram os dois, empurrando os convidados pela mesa e impedindo que Gaara chegasse ao Coelho.

- Bastardo! Não importa quantas vezes cantem, eu te pego! – Gritou o ruivo novamente.

- Ruivo, não é o seu desaniversário também?

- Mas o que...?

- É mesmo, Gaara-kun!!

- UM BOM DESANIVERSÁRIO!!

- Parem...

- SIM, SIM!!

- Chega disso!

- VAMOS CUMPRIMENTAR-NOS COM UMA XÍCARA DE CHÁ!

O Chapeleiro entrega um bolo cheio de velas para o ruivo, que joga na cara do loiro. E mesmo todo lambuzado, continua:

- ASSOPRE AS VELAS, MAS NÃO QUEIMES O NARIZ!

O ratinho sai do meio do bolo destruído e começa a cantar:

- Brilha, brilha estrelinha... Como era mesmo a musica? -.-

- Ah! Olha a hora! – Gritou o coelho.

Naruto levantou a manga onde tinha no mínimo uns 5 relógios.

- É hora do chá! 8D

- MAS JÁ É HORA DO CHÁ?! Estou atrasado, estou atrasado! É tarde, é tarde, é tarde! – Falou correndo para longe do local. – Ai, ai meu Deus. Olá e adeus! É tarde, é tarde, é tarde!

- Sasuke-kun!! \ºOº/

- Vamos cumprimentar-nos com uma xícara de chá! XD - Continuaram, Naruto e o Ratinho Sai.

- Seu coelho desgraçado, volte aqui!! – Berrou o ruivo, o seguindo.

Gaara correu para longe dali, mas após dar alguns passos para fora da casa sentiu que algo faltava, olhou para trás e viu o Chapeleiro e a Lebre tomando chá e contando. Continuou sem saber o que faltava e seguiu por onde o coelho branco havia ido.

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito

* * *

**

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

Algumas notícias:

1 – Vou fugir do Contexto original XD

2 – Vai ter beijo yaoi \o/ (só n sei quando xD)

3 – Imagem do Gaara e do Lee na versão da fic no profile \o\ (relembrando xD)

5 – Foi por isso que eu demorei T.T

6 – Vou demorar para atualizar, estou com a semana inteira de provas, é um saco u.ù

Agora para o que interessa(?)

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**Giza**:

Desculpe pelo Jardim das Flores xD Também amo aquela cena, mas não deu pra por :( Agora que estou livre para fugir do livro/filme vou viajaaaar xD

Boa sorte com o trabalho \o

Vlw a review!!!

**RaCh202**:

Bom, vo ver o que faço com essa coisa agora que fugir do "normal" xD E concordo, Lee de gato é sexy n///n (quem ta falando é a cara-de-pau que fez a imagem... MAS VAI SER CARA-DE-PAU ASSIM NO INFERNO ÒÓ) Eu to suspeitando que ganhei uma inner ¬¬

Vlw a review \o

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**:

O coelho ficou o Sasuke à lá Gay xD Se o Neji voltar o incesto volta junto, amo ele e a Hinata!!

Vlw a review mamãe \o

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**:

Oies \o Demorei?? 8D Não quer o Akamaru atrás de mim T.T bem, o coelho foi o Sasuke, pelo simples motivo de ele dar um bom gay purpurinado a lá orochimaru xD Espero que tenha gostado n.n/

Vlw a review \o

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

Foi fugir do contexto \o\ Vai ter beijo yaoi /o/ Mas não vai ser SasuNaru D: O SasuSaku praticamente nem teve nesse capitulo, eu realmente odeio esse casal também xD

Vlw a review \o

**Doni**:

Sim, sim. Nunca, never, jamais, nem onde o diabo perdeu as botas, uma review vai ser tosca \o\ E Desenho feito, aviso na fic!!

Vlw a review não-tosca \o

**Hyuuga Lalah**:

Já que você adora vamos fazer uma festinha!!

Naruto: UM BOM DESANIVERSÁRIO!!

Lalah: Pra mim?

Naruto: SIM! SIM! – Entrega bolo pra Lalah – ASSOPRE AS VELINHAS, MAS NÃO QUEIMES O NARIZ!!

-Bolo explode-

Fim da festa 8D

Vlw a review \o

**Alena**:

Não diga para a sua mamãe!! Eu te compenso!! _(entrega bonequinho de Gaara e Ino)_ melhorou?? Ç.Ç _(momentos de reflexão)_... Bem... ME DEVOLVE O GAARA Ò.Ó _(pega de volta)_, ele é do Lee ç.ç (fangirl mode on)... M-mas valeu a review t-tá?? Ç.Ç (chorando sem nenhum motivo aparente)

**Tochi no Mari**:

Hahaha, beijo yaoi será feito xD De repente até dedico o capitulo à você \n.n

Vlw a review \o

**Rai-sama**:

O Shika combina d+ com o rato, mas sobrou para o Sai, afinal, queria um time certinho para esse trio, e a Ino ficou com a lagarta xD Não sou muito ligada ao casal SasuSaku, sou mais SaiSaku... Até tentei colocar um pouco, mas o meu Sasuke a lá saltitante não deixou!! Me desculpe!! Mas eu TINHA que fazê-lo desse jeito!! X.x_ (foge das pedras)_

Vlw a review \o

**AnnaKawaii**:

Infelizmente, sobrou para o Sasuke XD

Vlw a review \o

**Lenne**:

TIA LENNE!! Agora eu deprimi!! Eu sou imprevisível?? Era tão imprevisível que o Sasuke ia ser gay?? Ele foi pro tio Oro, caramba! ÒÓ Ah, e pode ficar com o Akamaru :D

Vlw a review \o

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

Puts, tinha me esquecido do hormônio do Gaara O.O" Eu tenho que dar um jeito de por ele!!!! _(corre em círculos)_ E você tem que postar a sua fic! ÒÓ Isso foi maldade!! Eu fico a semana inteira esperando por ela T.T Vê se posta ao quadrado fim de semana que vem! ÒÓ

Vlw a review \o (q resposta estranha ¬¬)

**Thamii-chan**:

Leitora nova \o/ _(entrega bolo)_ Bem vinda \o\ Se bem que eu sei que você fuça meu perfil/fics ÒÓ (pessoa que vive olhando nos _Status_ do FFnet) Vai ter yaoi sim e o beijo com certeza será do meu querido, amado, idolatrado(salve-salve) GaaLee \o/

Vlw a review!!! **GaaLee RULEZ \Òó/**

**Camila XD**:

Muito obrigada por me devolver os dois inteiros XD

E SIM!! FAÇA O LEMON!!! To louca para escrever um Lemon deles!!! Só me falta tempo, que saco! TT.TT Pode levá-los hoje de novo, mas eu quero o Lemon em troca xDD

E eu também odeio a Ino... Ta, não muuuuuuuuito já que eu gosto dela com o Chouji XD Agora, quando ela ta com o Gaara eu tomo raiva Ò.Ó

GaaLee pá sempi \o\

Vlw a review \o

**Naty**:

Nyoo, brigada º¬º Bem, vai haver a mudança no contexto original, e, provavelmente, o beijo também, mas fiquei curiosa: Porque "depende"? Oo Não entendi T.T

Vlw a review \o

Xau \o

**Hamiko01**:

Tia Hamiko \o (momento: eu-n-tenho-orgulho-próprio, resumindo: Sakura) TIA HAMIKO LEU!!! AAAAAAH!!!! _(morre)_, infelizmente você não acertou TT.TT Se bem que eu to achando que deveria ter posto o Naruto de Coelho, tava todo mundo achando que era ele ou o Kakashi Oo, mas sobrou pro Sasukete :D

Vlw a review tia Hamiko \o

**Srta TaTi-ChAn**:

Bom, ta ai XDD Gostou?? n.n Creio que sim xDDD

Vlw a review \o

**kamila youko**:

Você acertou 8D Sasukete de coelho XD quanto Itachi... tenho meus planos para os Akatsukis xP

Vlw a review \o

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	5. A Lagoa de Lágrimas

**Creditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland**,de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland**, versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland**, Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01**, Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

**

* * *

**

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 5. A Lagoa de Lágrimas**

Andou pela trilha, e conforme se afastava da casa do Chapeleiro e da Lebre parecia que o local ficava mais escuro. Ainda com a mesma sensação de que havia esquecido de alguma coisa.

- Pow, Gaara, se esqueceu não é importante! Ò.Ó – Disse pra si próprio.

- Oi Gaara-kun! 8D – Disse o gato, aparecendo de cabeça para baixo à frente do ruivo.

- CREDO! X.X – Despencou de bumbum no chão levantando as pernas para cima.

- Sua calcinha é azul. n.n

-...!! Ò.Ó – Sentou-se segurando a saia.

- Ainda está procurando o coelho? – Falou indo novamente para cima da árvore.

- Estava, mas você me fez perdê-lo de vista. ¬¬

- Se quer saber ele foi... Por ali!

- Por ali? Oo

- Onde? 8D

- Ali.

- Quem?

- O coelho.

- Que coelho?

- O coelho branco! Ò.Ó

- Qual coelho branco:D

- Olha aqui seu gato maldito...!

- Disse algo? – Virou só o rosto para encará-lo.

- Disse, e ainda não terminei! – Puxou ele novamente pela cauda, fazendo-o descer da arvore e ir de encontro ao chão, como se não bastasse ainda o segurou pela coleira aproximando o seu rosto de dele. – Você só sabe ficar fazendo seus joguinhos! Eu cansei deles, o que quero é voltar para a casa, e se você não pretende me ajudar é melhor me esquecer!

As orelhas do gato caíram, sua expressão mostrava claramente que ele estava triste, ele fechou os olhos e desapareceu, deixando o ruivo sozinho, apenas com a coleira do Gato de Cheshire, Rock Lee, em mãos. Sentiu uma dor ao encarar a coleira em sua mão.

Chegou até uma árvore, escorou-se nela e escorregou até o chão, sentando-se, abraçou as pernas, escondendo seu rosto entre os braços.

Um pouco longe, algumas pessoas o observavam.

_- O menino mal está sozinho._

_- Não se aproxime. Ele não merece nossa ajuda!_

_- Não sou eu que estou me aproximando!_

_- Volte aqui!!_

Uma menina pequena, de olhos aperolados, cabelos longos e castanhos se aproximou de Gaara, puxou o vestido para chamar atenção do ruivo, que olhou.

- Ta sozinho?

O ruivo permaneceu quieto.

- Ta triste?

O ruivo apenas soltou um sorriso falso.

- Quer um biscoito? Me anima quando estou triste.

- Qual o seu nome, menina? Sabia que é perigoso falar com estranhos?

- Você não é estranho, você é o menino mal que bateu na minha irmã!

- Sua irmã?

De trás das arvores surgem os Gêmeos de olhos claros que ele vira mais cedo. A jovem que estava com ele corre para junto do mais velho, se pondo atrás de garota, que já se encontrava timidamente escondida atrás do garoto.

- Hanabi! Tome cuidado com ele, é uma pessoa má. – Adverte Neji.

Gaara se levanta, e todos os olhos claros dão um passo para trás, apavorados. O ruivo os olha indiferente e segue andando para qualquer lugar, os pequenos apenas o seguem de longe, escondendo-se atrás das arvores quando ele se virava para vê-los.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e voltou a encarar a coleira de Lee em suas mãos, enquanto os irmãos apenas o observavam.

- Ele ta sozinho... – Falou e menor dentre os três.

- Ssshh!! Ele vai ouvir, Hanabi!

-...

- N-Neji-niisan... E-eu acho que e-ele... Ele não quer fazer m-mal...

- Hinata-sama! Você sabe o que ele fez com agente.

- M-mas... Ele ta tristinho... Eu fico com dózinha...

- Hinata-sama!! – Grita Neji, fazendo a menina se encolher ainda mais, junto da irmã.

- Neji-niisan, Hinata-neesan... O que o menino mal tem na mão?

Os tiraram a cabeça de trás da arvore, primeiro Hanabi, com Hinata vindo depois, acima dela, e Neji por ultimo. Os três observam atentamente o que ele segurava e depois se escondem denovo.

- É a coleira?

- É a coleira?

- É a coleira?

Os três foram se aproximando devagar, indo de árvore em árvore, até chegaram quase na frente dele, escondidos atrás de um arbusto. Espiaram uma última vez e se esconderam de novo, para conversar.

- É a coleira!

- É a coleira!

- É a coleira!

- O-o que faremos a... agora?

- Nada. – Disse Neji, com ar de autoritário.

- M-mas... É a coleira do Gato... Ele po-pode querer de v-volta...

- Não é da nossa conta, se ele se irritar, será culpa daquele menino. – Aponta para o ruivo.

- Neji-niisan... – Chama a pequenina. – O menino mal é bonzinho...

Os olhos... Aqueles grandes olhos aperolados... Exatamente iguais aos de qualquer um da família, mas Hanabi... Hanabi sabia como fazer "aqueles-olhos-que-ninguém-resiste"

Os três saíram sorrateiramente do arbusto, se pondo à frente de Gaara, que só levantou a cabeça para encará-los. Hinata se curva, sussurrando timidamente algo no ouvido do mais velho, que apenas faz uma cara de safado.

- O que foi? O que foi? – Chama Hanabi, puxando a roupa do garoto. Neji se abaixa e fala para ela. – Oh!! Hihi... Menino mal, menino muito mal.

- Do que estão falando?

Os três apontam para a coleira na mão de Gaara.

- O que quê tem? ¬¬

- Cheshirer não vai gostar nada disso, não, não, não. – Disse Hanabi, balançando a cabeça.

- Então devolvam para ele. – O ruivo joga a coleira na mão da menor e segue andando.

- Ah! – Grita ela, jogando nas mãos de Neji.

- AH!! – Passa para Hinata.

- A-ah... – E volta para Hanabi.

- Ah! – Joga para Neji.

- AH!! – Passa para Hinata.

- A-ah... – E volta para Hanabi.

- Ah! – Joga para Neji.

- AH!! – Passa para Hinata.

- A-ah... – E volta para Hanabi.

- Me dá isso aqui! – Gaara pega a coleira de volta. – Eu mesmo devolvo isso para o tal Gato, digam-me onde ele está!

- Isso é do Gato? O.ô – Pergunta a pequenina.

- Foram vocês mesmo quem disseram! – Fala, já irritado.

- Mas tudo aqui é da rainha!! – Disse Neji.

- Que seja, diga logo onde ela está!

- Ela esta na casa dela, oras! – Continuou o mais velho.

- E como chego?

- T-Todos os ca... Caminhos le-levam para a R-ra... Rainha...!

- E qual é o mais curto?

- A-Aí d-depende...

- Tem esse! – Disse Neji, mostrando uma trilha que surgiu do nada.

- Ou esse! – Falou a pequena, mostrando outra trilha.

- O... Ou esse... – Disse Hinata, pisando em uma pedra e fazendo um buraco se abrir debaixo do ruivo.

Gaara olhou para os seus pés...

- Eu te odeio.

- Des... Desculpa! x////x

E caiu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pense o que quiserem, mas quem gritou foi o chão macio onde Gaara caiu encima, e logo depois que o ruivo se levantou, um pedaço do dito chão criou pernas e saiu andando... Liretalmente.

- Eu ein... o.ô

O nosso querido – e travestido – ruivo encontrava-se em um lindo e maravilhoso labirinto feito de plantas, andou um pouco até que ouviu uma música, seguiu o som dela e aos poucos conseguia ouvi-la melhor.

_Vamos pintando assim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim_

Seguiu mais um pouco o som e encontrou três pessoas cantando, dançando e pintando os biscoitos nas árvores.

_É bom pintar, é bom passar a tinta até o fim_

_Estamos pintando siiiiiiiiiim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim _

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito**

(Sabor carmim ainda!! Que chique XD – sabor carmim seria... carmim é vermelho, então seria qualquer coisa semelhante à frutas vermelhas xD)

* * *

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

**Primeiramente**: Vou postar uma vez por semana n.n

**Motivo**: Escola (duh ¬¬)

Agora sim \o\

Tipo assim... Capitulo meio sem noção, meio drama, mas eu precisava que o Gato e a "Alice" brigassem... Afinal, o Gato de Cheshirer ainda parece meio maligno, e, nesse requisito, o Lee não combina XD

Como já disse, eu ia viajar um pouco e acabei viajando nesse, o próximo segue a história original, mas depois dele e em diante eu vou viajaaaaaaar \o\

Espero que ainda não se importem xD

E a músiquinha está seguindo a risco a original em português (tirando a parte dos biscoitos e do sabor, claro), a infeliz aqui na frente do PC ficou pausando o filme para copiar xD

Quem acertar as cartas ganha um biscoito :B

Bom, menos papo e mais review \o\

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**Giza**:

Tio pupurina vai aparecer sim XD Só não esta confirmado quando xP Espero que tenha gostado do cap \o e as cartas é se-gre-do! S2

Vlw a revi \o

**Lola Spixii**:

Muito obrigadinha!! Foi um inferno ter uma idéia para a fanart xD Mas as palavras bonitas das pessoinhas (falei q nem a minha professora ¬¬) como você fazem compensar o trabalho º-º (melosa xD)

Vlw!!

**RaCh202**:

Beijo Yaoi siiim!! Mas vai demorar xD

Vlw a review \o

**Naty**:

Esse casal é tudo, tudo, tudo º-º Ta eu sou suspeita para falar isso ¬¬

Vlw a review \o Espero que tenha gostado dessa toskerinha de capitulo tb xD

**Lana-sama**:

Hahaha, bom, não deu para continuar rápido, mas fiz o possível xD Sasuke de coelho-gay foi o melhor de Naruto in Sasukeland º-º

Vlw a revi \o

**kamila youko**:

LOL OroIta não x.x eu gosto de ItaTobi 8D e OroKabu é mt lindoo!! O Gaara tem perda de memória recente... Efeito Dori sabe? xD Mas o Lee não ia deixá-lo em paz por tão pouco, mas agora com a briga... ç-ç

Vlw a revi \o

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**:

Taí o incesto, com direito à Hanabi, pq eu axo ela muito meiga xD Não sei se eles vão aparecer por mais uma vez, mas é bem provavel n.n

Vlw a revi \o

**Hajime Kirane-chan**:

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu ja superei...

E eu não gosto da Sakura, no anime ela só serve pra enche o saco do SasukEMO Ò.Ó Não gosto de nenhum dos dois xD Eu sei das ostras... Mas ia ser _capricado_ meter isso aki no meio ¬¬" Ia ser ainda mais coisa pra adaptar X.X Se bem que eles reapareceram... E agora são três xD Até a Hanabi teve seu lugar... ela é mt meiga º-º

Vlw a review \o

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

O SasuNaru que teve foi o que consegui por aí, o Sasubunny ainda promete muito em próximos capítulos xD Adoro zuar a cara dele, odeio ele tb... e sou indiferente quanto à SasuNaru, mas coloco pq as pessoas gostam... E também pq eles só combinam perfeitamente com o outro, NejiHina é mt melhor que NaruHina xD

Brigada por desejar sorte... Funfo pra quase tudo, menos Biologia ¬¬"

Vlw a revi \o

**Milalovegaara**:

1 – tenta neh? Tem q começar de algum lugar xD

2 – Eu te ensino a postar n.n mas no momento a escola não ta me deixando tempo livre, ateh o final do mês eu faço um guia detalhadinho pra vc oka?

Cara, Gaara de UKE é TUDO!!! Fala sério, amo ele travestido n////n ninguém manda ele ter 1m e meio de altura... se bem que eu n posso falar nada... (tenhu 1,52m no auge dos 16 anos ç-ç)

Vlw a revi \o

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

AHAHH!! OWNED!!! Sasubunny foi o tueio e vc errou \o\ E como eu sou má eu não vou lhe dar os personagens lalalala _(leva argilada na cara)_ itai x.x Já ta postando meu deus TT.TT

Vlw a review \o

**thamii-chan**:

GaaLee não era conhecido até eu aparecer... a única conseqüência disso agora é que o Gaara me persegue incessantemente e eu tenho que mudar de estado uma vez por semana u.ù Mas tudo por GaaLee XD EI ME DEVOLVE O COELHO!! Preciso dele pra fic ç-ç Dps vc pode ficar com ele XD

Vlw a revi \o

**Lenne**:

Sasuke gay-saltitante foi o melhor da Doujin de Naruto in Sasukeland xD Que maldade com o Akamaru!! Vo ter q mandá-lo morder a sua canela u.ú

Vlw a review \o

**Tochi no Mari**:

Hahaha, Rei e Rainha aparecem no próximo... Te digo uma coisa: um dos Sabaku's é Rei/Rainha xD (ajudei neh? xD)

Vlw a revi \o

**Doni**:

O chá é a melhor XD Naruto combinou de Chapeleiro, e geral achou ele fofo, eu ein...

PS: Vlw xD

PS2: Ninguém lembra o filme o-o

PS3: Sim sim sim º-º

PS4: Mi fudi em biologia \o\

Vlw a review xD

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**:

_(taca bife longe)_ SAI DE MIM SEUS PULGUENTOS!!

Bem, bem o.x Os reis ainda vão demorar, na verdade não muito, no próximo capitulo já estarão dando as suas caras xD

Vlw a revi \o

**Rai-sama**:

Desculpe pelo Sasuke... Mas eu odeio ele... E só ele combinava para ficar tão purpurinado e comédia xD Concordo que o tio Oro combinaria para Rainha, mas tenho outros planos para ele xD

Vlw a revi \o

**Hinata Hyuuga**:

Parabens!! Taí o resto \o\

Vlw a revi \o

**Hamiko0**:

Wee favoritos \o\

Vlw tia Hamiko \o Time 7 não se separa nem no País dos Biscoitos /o/

Vlw a revi \o

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	6. Biscoitos Sabor Carmim

**Créditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland**, de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland**, versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland**, Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01**, Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

* * *

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 6. Biscoitos Sabor Carmim**

_Vamos pintando assim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim_

_É bom pintar, é bom passar a tinta até o fim_

_Estamos pintando siiiiiiiiiim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim!_

Gaara se aproxima mais, vendo eles pintando os biscoitos animados, biscoitos marrons. Os três usavam vestes iguais, mas com um símbolo de baralho diferente em cada: Um "As", um 2 e um 3, todos do naipe de paus.

_Bobo-bo-bom... Oooooooh_

- Credo, eles cantam mal. o.ô

_Vamos pintando assim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim_

_É triste ver, que irão morrer_

_- AS ROSAS DO JARDIIIIM!! – _Solou o "A" em um tom extremamente grave.

- Esse matou meus ouvidos. x.x

_Terão um triste fim_

_Todas assim, assim_

_Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim..._

Foram para outra árvore, o 3 coloca uma escada e sobe. Todos ainda pintando.

_Vamos pintando enfim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim_

Gaara se aproxima do 3, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, encima da escada, e o cutuca.

- Você sabe onde está a rainha? (Vocês juram que o Gaara ia cantar neh? ¬¬)

- _Não posso falar por hora, tenho que pintar agora_! – Respondeu, ainda cantando.

- Mas porque?

- O fato é, moça...

- Moça? Ò.Ó

- O Tobi plantou os biscoitos de chocolate por engano... E a nossa...

_Rainha é assim_

_Só quer sabor carmim_

- _Se ela chegar_. – Disse o Ás.

- _Pra nosso azar_! – Disse o 2, Tobi.

- _Será o nosso fim_. – Terminou o 3.

- Legal. Ô.Ô

_E como morrer é ruiiiiiiiim_

_Pintamos sabor carmim! _8D

- Ainda acho que seria legal...

Os 3 voltam a cantar e pintar, enquanto Gaara observa.

_Vamos pintar assim_

_Os biscoitos sabor carmim_

_Silêncio, pois, senão, depois, será o nosso fim_

_Mas pintemos até o fim_

O ruivo se senta no chão mesmo, ainda observando.

- Nem azul. – Disse Tobi.

- Nem verde. – Falou o Ás, de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Roxo ia ser legal. n.n

_MAS TODOS SABOR CARMIIIIIIIIIIIM!!_

TU-TUTURU-TUTUTU-TUTURUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! (isso foi uma tentativa de corneta... Vocês entenderam neh? x.x)

- A rainha! – Berraram os 3, jogando tudo para o alto.

Correram por tudo quanto era canto, jogando tinta por tudo quanto era lado, onde um balde, convenientemente, caiu na cabeça de Gaara.

- Ei!! Ò.Ó Hmm... Tem gosto de morango. n////n – Alguns segundos de reflexão. – Esse lugar não está me fazendo bem. ¬¬

Os três se jogaram no chão, fazendo uma reverência. Vários outros apareceram, todos marchando e usando roupas semelhantes, mas do naipe de paus, armados de lanças onde a ponta formava um coração.

Os guardas fizeram uma coreografia estranbólica, com direito à rebolados, todas as cores do arco-íris e qualquer coisa semelhante ao Dumbo quando estava bêbado. As cartas vermelhar fizeram duas filas à frente das pretas jogadas no chão, logo se abrindo, deixando um caminho por onde passou um tapete vermelho extravagante.

Movido pela curiosidade, Gaara se aproxima, ficando ao lado das cartas pretas no chão, até que recebe uma voadora e beija a grama.

- Filho da...!! – E quem ele vê é novamente o coelho, que estava saltitando até ir para o inicio da fila de cartas. – Voltei aqui s...!!

Uma das cartas pretas puxa ele que novamente beija o chão.

- Shhh!!! Respeite a Rainha!! ÒÓ

- Mas o que...?

- Imperial Alteza! – Começa o coelho. – Sua graça! Sua excelência! Sua real majestade! A Rainha de Copas, Temari-sama!!

- VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!

A rainha era muito formosa, alta, de cabelos loiros, usando um vestido vermelho e preto e sempre tapando o rosto com o leque.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!

Já o rei, era um folgado que não fazia porcaria nenhuma.

- E o Rei bonitinho, Shika-chan.

Cri cri cri.

Não era a toa que ninguém aplaudia, afinal, ele não dava medo.

- Dêem viva para o meu reizinho!! Ò.Ó

- VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!

Mas a rainha o amava, fazer o que?

Não demorou nada e, perfeccionista que só ela, viu seus belos biscoitos em seus arbustos imundos. Foi até ele, passou o dedo numa parte da tinta que caia e botou na boca.

- Quem é que anda pintando assim? – Arrancou fora o arbustro do chão. – Minhas rosas sabor carmim! Quem é que ousa ousada coisa, em meu real jardim? Alguém vai ter um mal fiiiiiiiiiim. – Uma janela do castelo se quebrou com o agudo da vos dela agora. – Por ter me enganado assim!

- Oh, não, não, Majestade. – Disse a carta loira. – A culpa é do Tobi! – Aponta o 2.

- Eu não senhora! O Itachi!! O Itachi!! – Mostra o Ás.

- Tu?

- Não, o Tobi!

- O 2? Foi ele?

- Não, não. O Deidara-senpai!! – Aponta o 3.

- Basta! Cortem as cabeças!!

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!

_Os três vão morrer_

_Perder a cabeça enfim_

_Porque pintaram biscoitos de chocolate todos de carmim_

_Oh! Os três vão morreeeeeeeeer!!_

- Espere majestade! Temos uma boneca para você! – Grita Deidara.

- Temos? o.o

- Cala a boca, Tobi!! Ò.\l – Soca o 2.

- Sim, Vossa Majestade! Uma como as que você gosta!! – Continuou Itachi.

_Os três vão morrer_

_Perder a cabeça enfim_

_Porque pintaram biscoitos de chocolate todos de carmim_

_Oh! Os três vão morreeeeeeeeer!!_

- Silêncio!!

- OS TRÊS VÃO SE _(PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)_!!! – continua uma carta vermelha.

- Cala a boca, Hidan! – Outra das cartas vermelhas da uma cotovelada no Hidan.

- Ai, Kakuzu. Faz assim não que dói.Ç.Ç

- SILÊNCIO!!! Ò.Ó

- Senhora, sim senhora! Ò-Ó7

- Senhora? ¬¬

- Digo, Majestade majestosa, imperial imperialíssima, excelência excelentíssima, graça graciosíssima, linda, doce, meiga e inocente, Rainha de Copas perfeitosa, Temari-sama. x.x7 – Disse Hidan, meio embolado nas palavras.

- Assim está melhor, meu queridíssimo Hidan. n.n Voltando ao assunto. – Vira-se para as cartas pretas. – Do que falavam?

- Uma boneca, Majestade, uma boneca!! – Disse o loiro, apontando para Gaara, que no momento estava pegando os biscoitos nos arbustos da rainha.

- Oh!! \ºOº/ - Disse a Rainha ao ver o ruivo. – Meus biscoitos!! – Gritou indo em direção dele com passos rápidos. – Largue-os sua lad...!

Um olhar mortal de Gaara a fez se calar.

- Que bonitinha!!! º-º

- Cale-se. – Disse, com seu lindo e maravilhoso vozerão másculo.

- Oh meu deus!! É um garoto!! O.O

- Não diga... ¬¬ – Ironizou o ruivo.

- Um uke!! \ºOº/

- Um o que...?

- Um ukeeeeeeeeeee!!!! – Temari pega Gaara no colo e fica girando no lugar, para depois literalmente jogá-lo encima dos guardas que estavam prestes a ser executados anteriormente. – Para o castelo!! XD

A Rainha pega seu Rei, ainda dormindo, pela roupa e o arrasta em direção ao castelo, sendo seguida por todos os guardas, onde os 3 de preto, Itachi, Deidara e Tobi, seguravam Gaara e não o deixavam fugir de jeito nenhum.

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito**

* * *

**Nota Tosca:**

Uke_: Quem exerce o papel da mulher em uma relação homossexual x3_

* * *

**Companha Tosca:**

Lee está deprimido pelo que o Gaara fez no capitulo 5... Alegrem ele sugerindo roupas sexys para o Gaara usar!! 8D (dependendo da roupa, ela aparecerá no próximo capitulo, ohoho...)

* * *

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

**Comentários Toscos:**

Oies 8D

Parabéns para quem acertou o ShikaTema xD (maioria ¬¬)

E TCHARAM!! Itachi, Deidara e Tobi apareceram, até Kakuzu e Hidan tiveram o seu cantinho 8D Talvez apareçam mais Akatsukies, mas não sei de nada xD

A rainha Temari pode ser descrita por: Fangirl por yaoi e shoujo, doida, possessiva, orgulhosa, apaixonada, inconseqüente, egoísta, poderosa (xD), metida, convencida, entre outras coisas que só a Temari poderia virar. xD

E o rei por: Ronc.

E esse capitulo por: Musical.

E eras isso n.n

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**Doni**:

Não se preocupe com o Lee, ele está acostumado com isso xDD Ele não apareceu no capitulo por estar tendo algumas seções de terapia mas ele está bem xD Hinata está bem e recuperada do trauma de encontrar com o Gaara... Acho que todos se traumatizaram com o Gaara... o.o'

Vlw a review xDD

**hyuuga vick**:

Obrigada!! Continuei assim que pudi, a escola ta fods T.T

Obrigada pela review \o

**kamila youko**:

_(anotando KakaIru)_ Eu amo esse casal tambéééémm!! Mas vai ser difícil por ele!! Vou ver o que posso fazer dentro do castelo de sonhos da Rainha Temari xD

Vlw a review \o

**Naty**:

O casal é o melhor xD E o Itachi está aí \o

Vlw a review \o

**Uchiah Mandy Lua**:

O Chouji foi chutado da fic e a Ino é a borboleta, não tinha como ser eles xD Mas tudo bem, pelo menos o papai apareceu neh? n.n

Vlw a review xD

**Giza**:

Introduzi do jeito mais tosco que pensei xD E sim, Akatsukies são as cartas 8D

Vlw a review \o

**Camila XD**:

Tudo bem, as suas porcarias enormes são maravihosas xD Eu pelo menos gosto de review grande :X o beijo SERÁ GaaLee, mas do mesmo modo irá demorar xD Estou pensando em apresentar o Gaara ao mundo yaoi de forma mais explicita ohoho... Ta parei xD

Vlw a review \o

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

E que viva o ff comedor de review XD Cap foi meio drama, mas acho que toda a cantoria desse capitulo compensa xD O beijo vai demorar, mas um dia desses ele sai... Eu acho...

Vlw a revi \o

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

Gaara já saiu de sua pequena fase EMO, ele não é o tipo de cara que deprime tão fácil... _(pausa para lembrar da história do Gaara)_, as vezes...

Vlw a review xD

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**:

Infelizmente, independente do Akamaru eu vou postar nos finais de semana T.T Mas ta ai xD

Vlw a revi \o

**Amanda**:

Nossa!! Get Backers e GaaLee º-º _(emocionada)_ Bem, você errou nas cartas, mas ShikaTema apareceram de qualquer maneira xD

Vlw a review \o

**Tochi no Mari**:

ShikaTema sim 8D O beijo vai demorar, e o romance nessa coisa é meio difícil, mas tudo bem... ou não xD

Vlw a review \o

**Alena**:

Haha, brigada xD Pode levar esse boneco de camelê eu fico com o original, pode ser miniatura, mas é original u.ú

Gaara: Eii!! ÒÓ

Gaara é mais baxinho que nós na primeira fase 8D (curiosidade inútil)

Vlw a review xD

**RaCh202**:

Participe da campanha acima e deixe o Lee mais feliz \o _(aponta)_ A Hinata vai gaguejar ao exagero se ela voltar a aparecer, pode esperar xD

Vlw a review \o

**Ruby Lolita**:

Obrigada XD Está aí o resto \n.n

**thamii-chan**:

É bom fazeres um passaporte para fugires do país xDD Nee, quero ler essa fic okay?

Vlw a review \o

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!:**_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	7. Castelo dos Sonhos da Rainha

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland**, de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland**, versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland**, Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01**, Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

* * *

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 7. Castelo Dos Sonhos da Rainha**

Estavam seguindo para o castelo, Gaara era carregado acima de todos, sendo assim, nenhum infeliz viu quando o gato apareceu.

- Está se divertindo.

- Suma.

- Que falta de educação, vim aqui tão preocupado com você. u.ù

- Se não fosse por sua você, eu não estaria aqui!!

- Não sei de que falas! n.n Você está indo para o castelo da rainha, divirta-se com isso!! 8D

- Não estou me divertindo!

- Mas você está indo para o castelo da rainha, divirta-se com isso!! 8D

- Você está se repetindo...

- Você que está ouvindo as coisas em dobro.

- Não me atrapalhe mais. Suma daqui!

- Mas de novo? Você não viu onde se meteu sem mim?

- SUMA!

- É tão triste vê-lo assim, tão perdido no meio desses guardas...

- SOME LOGO SEU GATO MISERÁVEL!! – Gritou desesperado.

Todos se viraram para ele.

E o Gato não estava mais lá.

- Com quem falas, meu uke? – Perguntou, docemente, a rainha.

- Com o gato.

- Gato, qual gato?

- O de Cheshirer.

- Não sei do que falas.

- Ele estava aqui um segundo atrás!

- Ah!! Seu amigo imaginário? 8D

- Não!

- Que uke mais lindinho, tem uma amigo imaginário!!

- Não sou nada disso!! – Disse, rubro.

- Ta com vergonha!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Que lindooo!! – Grita ela, tando ataques típicos de fangirls.

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

Essa... Era a música que ficava tocando no castelo a Rainha de Copas, Temari.

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

- Onde eu me meti? ¬¬

_My best friend!_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – Foi a primeira coisa que o ruivo gritou, ao ser atirado dentro de um túnel, literalmente, e sair escorregando por ele. – AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – O túnel era longo.

CATAPLOFT!

Caiu em uma almofada macia!

Com as pernas para cima!

E quando foi ver onde estava:

- AI Q LINDUXO!!! \ºOº/ – Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu. Até que um ser não identificado pulou nele.

- SAI DAQUI!! – Gritou ele, saindo correndo dali. Foi em direção à porta e a abriu. – Seu filho da...!!

- _Ah Mai Gódi_!! \ºOº/ – Berrou, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o coelho branco obviamente homossexual. – Sua roupa está toda suja!! Temos que trocar. n.n

- E-esperem!! Me larguem!! Não toca aí! Nem aí!! ME SOLTEM!!

E um grito fez-se por toda _Cookieland_.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Com a Rainha:

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAH...!_

- Ai meu uke!

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

- Vamos ao resgate, Meu Reizinho! Ò.Ó/

Com o Chapeleiro e seus amigos:

- UM BOM DESANIVERSÁRIO!

_- AAAAAAAAAAAH...!_

- Xii, a Rainha ta de TPM de novo. u.ù

- Melhor irmos ver!! – Berrou a lebre.

- Não foi a rainha, foi o ruivo, nojenta.

- Cale a boca, seu rato! – Tampa o bule.

- Mas é hora do chá! i-i

- Levamos o chá junto! – A rosada pega o primeiro bule que estava ao alcance de sua mão.

- Então ta!

Com a Lagarta:

- E, tipo, ele meio que, tipo, ficou com vergonhas, aí tipo, eu tive, tipo...

_- AAAAAAAAAAAH...!_

- Tipo assim, foi difícil, tipo, ele é bonito, mas tipo assim, tipo, ele não...

- Alguém gritou. – Disse outra patricinha que estava com Ino.

- Gaara-kun! \ºOº/

Com os Gêmeos:

- N-Neji-niisan... a-assim não... mais d-devagar... T-ta doendo...

- Hinata-sama, você que quis assim, agora não podemos voltar atrás.

- E-eu s-sei... Neji-niisan, mas... p-por favor... T-tá machucando...

- Me desculpe, Hinata-sama, é a sua primeira vez, eu devia ser mais compreensivo.

- N-Neji-niisan...

- Tudo isso pra conseguir colocar um sapato nela?? o.ô – Corta Hanabi.

_- AAAAAAAAAAAH...!_

- O Menino mal ta gritando!

- O Menino mal ta gritando!

- O M-Menino m-ma-mal ta gri-gritando! AAAH MEU PÉ!!! TT.TT

- Desculpe, Hianta-sama, vou com mais calma...

- Chega desse duplo sentido e vamos resgatar o menino mal!! Dx – Berra a menor.

Com o Gato:

- Quero a minha coleira. T.T

_- AAAAAAAAAAAH...!_

- Miau! Lembrei com quem ta! 8D

E todos foram atrás da pessoa querida que deu aquele berro, como cãeszinhos que não possuem orgulho próprio e sempre voltam para o seu dono: Gaara.

Em ordem: Rainha e Shikamaru, Grupo do Chá, Lagarta, Gêmeos e Cheshirer.

Chegaram todos em bando, exatamente na sala onde Gaara estava quando gritou, mas ele não estava mais lá. A única coisa que tinha era o coelho e o se não identificado que havia pulado nele mais cedo nocauteados no chão.

- CADÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??

Gaara estava longe, depois de terem tentado vesti-lo com roupas bizarras, o ruivo acabou por chutar algo que só homens, mesmo sendo gays, possuem e, logo após, fugiu de lá, voltando para o labirinto.

Andou um pouco até que ouviu uma música desafinada:

"_Pela estrada à fora eu vou bem sozinha_

_Levar esses biscoitos para a vovôzinha"_

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito**

* * *

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

Foi mal a demoraaa, acontece que o meu word é EMO e quase deletou a fic inteira Ç.Ç  
Aí tive q arrumar isso antes de conseguir escrever o capitulo TT.TT

E eu não sei como a fic vai terminar TT.TT

Então aceito idéias :B

E agora?? Quem serão os novos personagens? O¬o

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

_"Os biscoitos estão em falta devivo ao computar tê-los comido, por favor volte mais tarde"_

Brincadera XD

Mas hoje não tem resposta de review, desculpeee, e se tivesse o capitulo só ia sair mais tarde e eu não aguento mais enrrolar!!! X.X

Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas ótimas ideias de roupas para o Gaara, nesse capitulo não deu para por, mas no próximo... quem sabe? 8D

Agora vou assistir School Rumble \o\

Obrigadinhas \o

* * *

**_Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!:_** Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	8. Deu a Louca na Chapéuzinho

Capitulo dedicado à **Camila XD** (ou **Mila-chan** ou **Kami-chan**... x.x) Que ficou me cobrando durante todo o tempo que me atrasei xD

E um agradecimento especial à **Double Side.** que me deu umas idéééiaaas xD

**

* * *

**

**Creditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland, **de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland, **versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland,** Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01, **Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

**

* * *

****Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 8. Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho**

_(N/A: Não, eu não vi o filme, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência xD Mas eu quero veeeeeer i3i)_

- SENTIDO!

TUDUM!

Varias cartas estavam alinhadas ouvindo o General de Espadas, conhecido como "Senhor Líder da Akatsuki". (Eu sei o nome dele, mas acho melhor não dar SPOILER xD)

- As ordens da Rainha Temari foram claras. Temos que procurar por uma boneca ruiva. – O Senhor Líder andava de um lado para o outro em seu cavalo de madeira. – Nosso objetivo parece simples. Mas não é. Nosso objetivo parece mulher. Mas não é. Nosso objetivo é o mais novo xodó da Rainha Temari, e nós temos que honrar o titulo que nos foi dado. E apesar de todos os desafios que podemos enfrentar, saibam: Se morrermos, morremos com honra!

- LÍDER, VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SAIU?? Ò.Ó – Berrou a rainha, de cima da torre.

- To indo!! TT.TT

"_Pela estrada à fora eu vou bem sozinha_

_Levar esses biscoitos para a vovozinha..."_

Gaara segue o som daquela música desafinada. Ele deve ser curioso mesmo, visando o que aconteceu da última vez que seguiu uma música...

- Pela estrada à fora eu bem sozinha, levar e... – Avista Gaara saindo de mansinho. – Olha, uma garotinha linda, doce e meiga perdida! – Acena. – Oiiii!! \o

- Droga. ¬¬

A coisa que cantava saltita até Gaara. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos usando um sobretudo com capuz vermelho. Conhecida mais popularmente como Tenten, _A Chapeuzinho Vermelho_. (Duh B)

- Bom dia linda-doce-e-meiga-menininha-perdida. Onde está indo?

- Para bem longe daqui.

- Oh, não, não. Uma linda-doce-e-meiga-mocinha não pode andar sozinha por essas florestas!! Sabe o que dizem sobre esses lados? – Ela coloca a mão do lado da boca e se aproxima do ouvido de Gaara. – QUE TEM UM LOBOOOOO!!!!

- Meus ouviiiiiiiiiiiidos!! ;.;

- Um Lobo-Mal! Um Lobo muito, muito mal! \è.é/ – Do nada vira noite e caem raios e trovões atrás da garota.

Silêncio.

- Adeus.

- ESPERE!! – Ela segura o laço e o puxa de volta. – Você não pode sair sozinha é muito perigoso! Então, venha comigo pelo meio da floresta ignorando completamente a trilha ao lado que é obviamente segura!

- E-Ei!! Espere aí, eu não quero ir com você!

"_Pela estrada à fora eu vou bem sozinha_

_Levar esses biscoitos para a vovozinha_

_Essa música é chata e eu não lembro o resto_

_Mas é legal cantar até chegar na casa da velha!_

_WEE!!"_

- Essa história está virando um _Deja vu_...

Entretida com a música(?) não percebeu que um ser maligno a observava.

- Huhuhu, vou roubar a cesta da chapeuzinho-vermelho para mim!! Assim poderei vender no mercado negro e fugir da rainha doida-varrida-de-pedra!! º¬º

- OIE!! Ta fazendo o que aíí?? 8DD – Gritou você-sabe-quem.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! \ºOº/ - O Lobo cai de uma ladeira que ninguém tinha percebido até o momento.

CATAPLOFT!

E fica inconsciente enquanto estrelinhas circulavam sua cabeça.

- Deve ter doído... – Comenta Tenten, obviamente despreocupada. – POIS É, É A VIDA, QUE TRISTE, PELA ESTRADA À FOOOOOOOOOORA...Cadê a linda-doce-e-meiga-menininha-perdida-que-eu-estava-ajudando?!?! Dx

Gaara aproveitou-se e fugiu dali enquanto Tenten ficava refletindo sobre o tombo ridículo que o Lobo havia tomado. Suspirou e se encostou em uma árvore, foi deslizando lentamente enquanto se sentia cada vez mais calmo.

Deslizando... Deslizando... Deslizando... Deslizando... Deslizando...

Olhou para baixo.

Não havia chão embaixo de si, só um preto que parecia não ter fim e a base da arvore seguia por ele.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Caiu em uma cadeira, uma casse se formou à sua frente, seus pés foram prendidos à cadeira e quando olhou estava vestido de colegial.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

- Silêncio Senhorita Gaara!! – Tenten bateu com uma régua de, no mínimo, 2m na mesa de Gaara. – Estamos no meio da aula, você não pode fazer essas coisas, porque não segue o exemplo do Senhor Lobo-Mau?? – Ela aponta a mesa ao lado da de Gaara com a régua.

Gaara vira o rosto e quase perde os olhos quando vê um "Lobo-Mau" vestido de colegial completamente amarrado e amordaçado. (Obviamente que Gaara também estava de colegial, mas preferiu ignorar este fato.)

Vestido completamente de preto, cabelos curtos e castanhos e uma maquiagem bizarra roxa no rosto.

Sim, era o Kankurou.

- Vamos começar a aula?? n.n

O ruivo apenas fica a encarando.

- Ótimo! 8D A primeira lição é: Porque não devemos comer vovózinhas no café da manhã!!

Lobo-Mau engole seco.

- Primeiramente: A carne delas é velha e gasta, isto pode gerar uma séria indigestão, o melhor é comer algo mais jovem, como uma linda-camponesa-que-vai-para-a-casa-de-sua-vovózinha-todos-os-dias-para-levar-lhe-alguns-biscoitos 8D Não é verdade, Lobo-Mau? n.n – Arranca fora o esparadrapo na boca do Lobo-Mau.

- AIEEEWW X.X

Gaara engole seco.

- Vamos senhor Lobo-Mau, responda!! Òó

- Você acabou de dizer para mim te comer?? o.o

- Ooooooooh! \ºOº/ – Tenten faz uma cara de surpresa e pavor ao mesmo tempo. – COMO VOCÊ TEM A MENTE POLUIIDA!!

- Eu tenho o que?? O.O""

- Melhor darmos aulas de boas maneiras aqui, senão você nunca vai encontrar a linda-menina-perfeita-para-você-casar-e-ter-dois-filhos!!

- MAS EIIN?? Dx

Gaara apenas escutava.

- Primeiramente: Uma garota nunca é "gostosa" ela é sempre PHÓDONA!! \è.é/

- Do que diabos você está falando?? ÒÓ

- Mas tem suas exceções! Como por exemplo...

Uma cortina cai encima de Gaara, Tenten pega uma ponta e puxa, fazendo Gaara dar no mínimo uns 5 giros de 360º e quando para estava vestido com uma roupa de couro completamente _sadomaso_, mas como Tenten ainda pensava que era uma menina: Maiô de couro, com _Spikes_ nos pulsos e uma coleira igual, bota de couro bico fino e salto agulha, e, para não perder o costume, orelhas e cauda de gato.

Lobo só teve uma reação:

Hemorragia Nasal.

- SEU LOBO SAFADÉÉÉÉÉÉNHOO!! 8DD – Tenten pega o lobo e fica balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não sou loboooo!! X.X

- Como não?? Você não estava me perseguindo?? CADÊ O LOBO?? COMO EUPOSSO SER A CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO SEM UM LOBOOOO?? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...!!

- Eu posso explicar! É que eu...

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...!!

- CONTROLE-SE MULHÉ! Ò.Ó

- Mimimi? i3i

- Honre suas calças e não chore! Òó

- Você ta parecendo o meu papito falando. i.i

- O que eu tenho que dizer é muito importante, preste atenção! Òó

Tenten começa a tirar as calças.

- Você não é homem! Dx

_(N/A: Vi em um filme que homens prestam mais atenção quando estão sem calças xD)_

- Tenten... O que tenho para lhe dizer é que... Quando o Lobo-Mau caiu e ficou inconsciente eu o seqüestrei e o prendi dentro do armário, então tomei o lugar dele... Aí você me seqüestrou pensando que era ele e ficou me torturando aqui, mas isso não muda o fato de que venho a observando esse tempo todo...

- Você é um paparazzi? o.o

- Não! Dx É que para mim, você fica muito sexy de vermelho, e esses troços estranhos na sua cabeça, só não ficam estranhos em você... Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Você é um maníaco sexual ou algo assim? o.o

- NÃO!! Tenten... Por favor... Escute com atenção...

- _Concentre-se... Concentre-se... Concentre-se... – _Ela sussurra para si mesma.

- Eu te am...

- CADÊ A GAARA?!?! \ºOº/ – Sai correndo.

Silêncio.

- TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!! TT.TT – Corre atrás.

Gaara vestiu de volta o vestido – que era muito melhor do que aquela roupa _sadomaso – _Correu o máximo que pode, entrando no meio das árvores e só parou quando se sentiu totalmente seguro, sentou no chão e escorou-se em uma arvore. Olhou para o céu, estava coberto de estrelas, lembrou-se um pouco do dia que passou até que o cansaço aumentou, fechou os olhos e nem tentou pensar no que faria amanhã.

* * *

**Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

Gomeeeeen a demoraaaa, acontece que deu vários e vários problemas que realmente não são importantes!!

Mas eu não desisti dessa fic e nem de nenhuma das que eu estou programando \è-é

Inclusive, estou com outra ilustração dessa fic pronta, que não posso revelar nadinha dela pq é SPOILER do inicio do próximo capitulo xD

O q posso dizer é que: vai ter uma cena LeeGaa que axocreio que será bem kawaii :3

Só axo neh? xD

A chapéu e o Lobo, inicialmente, eram Shino e Kiba, mas depois de algumas conversas eu mudei xD

* * *

**Quebrando o Biscoito da Sorte**

**Vick**

Ta atrasado, mas ta aí xD

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Eu sei eu sei xD Vou ver ainda o que faço com o Kiba x.x

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Não sei o que vai se fazer de SasuNaru, mas ainda vai ter \o-o Eu axo XD

**Uchiha Giza ¬¬**

No fim foi KankuTen xD Não consigo resistir a esse casal i.i

**Camila XD**

Desculpa a demoraa x.x Mas taí \o-o e dedicado pra tu 8D

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

Desculpa i.i M-mas taí num tah?? E-Eu juro q vou melhorar e não atrasar mais i3i _(dedos cruzados nas costas)_

**kamila youko**

Ainda não sei quando vai ser beijo, e, infelizmente, ShikaChou é muuito impossível que tenha, adoro ShikaTema, mas em fics futuras pretendo fazer um triângulo com ItaTemaShika xD Vou ver se consigo pelo menos por o Chouji na fic \o Ele é meigo n.n

**Uzumaki Mari**

O beijo está sendo difícil de por, mas estou pensando muito no melhor momento de colocá-lo \è-é

**Naty**

Estou vendo como fazer os Akas reaparecerem, mas creio que não vá demorar n.n Sannins não tem nada confirmado x.x

**Doni**

Gomen a demora x.x Tentei realmente um duplo sentido em NejiHina xD adoro o casal, mesmo não sendo um dos meus preferidos :3

**Suzana AKL**

Roupas sadomaso feitas 8D Só não foram as do Sasuke, a Tenten é tão retardada que ainda axa que o Gaara é mulher 83 Desculpe a demora em att xD

**Ichimaru Lalah**

Desculpe a demora para att x.x tentei até fazer o cap um pouco maior xD

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Chapeuzinho meio doida, mas entrou xD Ainda quero por mais algumas coizinhas com os gêmeos, só falta pensar no que XD

**Sabaku no Rina**

Fiz de tudo pros gêmeos terem duplo sentido i3i Bom é a vida xD Desculpe a demora, mas taí \o-o"

**Doublé Side.**

Toda e qualquer coisa dita aqui você jah sabe XD

**Hamiko01**

Espero que tenhas gostado da Tenten Chapeuzinho também 8DD Já devo ter dito, mas eu ameei a fic da aula º-º Amo todas as suas fics de comédia na verdade (puxa saaco xD)

**Sah-Chan94**

Vou tentar um ItaDei, as cartas ainda estão por reaparecer, só tenho que escrever XD Desculpe a demora x.x

**Fye-chan**

O Itachi jah está no papel de uma das cartas xD Mas ele ainda vai reaparecer \o-o eu axo x.x

**Gaa-chan**

Desculpe a demoraa i.i mas vou _tentar_ atualizar uma vez por semana x.x

**RaposaVermelha**

Vou tentar por KakaIru ainda, tenho algumas idéias... Mas não garanto nada, tem muito personagem em Naruto e pouco personagem em Alice in Wonderland x.x

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!:**_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	9. A Coleira do Gatinho

**Creditos:**

**Alice Adventures in Wonderland, **de Lewis Carroll;

**Alice in Wonderland, **versãoda Disney baseada na obra original;

**Naruto in Sasukeland,** Doujinshi encontrada na Internet (lol);

**Fics da Hamiko0 ou Hamiko01,** Talvez eu acabe me baseando inconscientemente nas fics dela, então pra garantir já estou pondo os créditos (e de qualquer maneira é uma boa escritora então que se dane 8D).

**Uma pá de cotos de fadas**, de uma pá de autores 8D

**

* * *

**

**Gaara in Cookieland**

**Capitulo 9. A Coleira do Gatinho**

Tranqüilidade.

Finalmente estava em casa de novo, comendo em uma mesa normal, acompanhado de pessoas normais, com comida normal e conversas normais. Gaara não era de falar muito, mas pelo menos agora ele não estava cercado de loucos. Não sabia bem como, mas quando deu por si já estava em casa, vendo tudo como era antes. Toda a paz e tranqüilidade de sua vida rotineira, um tanto tediosa às vezes, mas pelo menos era segura!

Tão segura que sentiu um soco no meio do estomago.

- AAAAII!! x.x

- Gaara-kun! Sou eu, o Cheshire, acorde Gaara-kun!

O ruivo assimilou lentamente o que acontece, tivera o sonho mais maravilhoso de sua vida – se comparado com o que sofre até o presente momento – e logo depois havia sido acordado com um soco no meio do estomago. Abriu lentamente os olhos até ver claramente que não era o Cheshire à sua frente, quero dizer, era ele sim, mas não era ele, afinal estava faltando alguma coisa, não sabia dizer bem o que, mas algo faltava... Será que seria a cauda? Não, não, ela estava ali, um pouco mais peluda, mas ali. As orelhas? Um tanto menores, mas também no lugar... Sombrancelhas? Essas não mudam nunca... O que seria? Ah! Claro, agora ele não tem mais pés nem mãos, só patas!

- CREDO! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ??

- A coleira! Coloque a coleira!!

Explicando melhor: Lee estava na forma de um gato. Sim, um gato! Exatamente como o seu nome, que agora ele o honrava. Estava de pé sobre a barriga de Gaara, que estava deitado na mesma posição de quando tentou dormir anteriormente.

Sem a mínima vontade de ao menos tentar entender o que se passara, já que agora já havia aprendido que nada fazia muito sentido naquele lugar, pegou a coleira e colocou no gato.

_(N/A: Desculpe interromper a leitura, mas eu realmente não sei onde diabos o Gaara enfiou a coleira XD Já perceberam que eu esqueci completamente de citar isso? 8D O pior é que eu não citei exatamente porque não tinha nenhuma idéia XD Podem me matar agora, sou uma vagaba preguiçosa que ainda interrompe vocês para falar coisas inúteis 8D)_

- Obrigada! n.n – Disse o gato, antes de começar a crescer quase que imediatamente. Quando já se encontrava em sua forma meio-humana lambeu delicadamente a bochecha de Gaara com sua língua áspera.

- O-o que diabos você está fazendo?

- _Nyaaaaaaa_, o Gaara-kun tem a pele tão fofinha!! – Lee começa a esfregar o seu rosto contra o de Gaara.

- Pára, Lee! Pára agora!

- Fofinho, fofinho, fofinho, fofinho...!!

- Lee! Para! Seu gato imundo pare!

Sons vindo por entre as árvores.

- Dá até vontade de morder!!!

- Nem cogite a possibilidade!

- MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – A voz estridente da Rainha soou por todo o reino ao ver aquela cena totalmente clichê: Lee sobre Gaara. – Alguém tira uma foto! \o/

Sem dizer uma palavra e com o rosto mais rubro que uma pimenta do reino, – não, melhor, que o vestido da Pucca, ou ainda mais rubro que a minha mochila da escola!! Não... a minha mochila ta suja... Então fiquemos com a pimenta mesmo... – Gaara empurrou Lee e saiu correndo desesperado para entre a mata.

- GAARA!

- GAARA-KUN!

- LINDA-DOCE-E-MEIGA-MENININHA-PERDIDA!

- MEU UKE!

- Ele foi por ali! – O gato aponta para trás das pessoas. E todas elas seguem para a direção contrária de onde viram o ruivo ir. – Ta na hora de conversar com ele. n.n

Gaara foi floresta à dentro mais uma vez, correndo desesperado mais uma vez, vendo seres estranhos mais uma vez e tropeçando mais algumas vezes. Apesar das repetidas coisas e da obviedade de que a próxima situação que passaria, com certeza, nem seria normal e menos ainda lhe daria uma dica de como sair dali, continuou correndo, e, como já era esperado, tropeçou e caiu, mas antes do encontro ao chão, teve um belo encontro com uma árvore rosa com desenhos de pratos por sua superfície. Ficou alguns míseros segundos passando a mão no lugar onde ganharia o seu novo galo, até que ouviu um barulho de broca: era a árvore girando e entrando para dentro da superfície.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando com os olhos quase pulando para fora da cara, engatinhou até o buraco e, cuidadosamente, olhou para dentro dele, não via nada, forçou um pouco a visão até que conseguiu ver um pequeno brilho, uma luz piscando ao findo, piscava e parava por um tempo, logo piscava novamente. Foi piscando e piscando, cada vez mais rápido, até que parou de piscar e começou a aumentar de tamanho, aumentar, aumentar...

PIUIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi... (onomatopéia podre, alguém tem uma melhor? XD)

Um enorme trem rosa com desenhos de pratos saiu de dentro daquele mísero buraco acertando em cheio a testa de Gaara que voou para trás dando de cabeça em uma pedra.

Era o seu terceiro galo dentro de 5minutos.

- Expresso para a terra da juventude perdida! Expresso para a terra da juventude perdida! – O que parecia ser o maquinista olhou atentamente para Gaara. – Quem perdeu... Pobre garoto, perdeu sua juventude?

O trem era enorme e tinha uma forma imitando um gato com várias patas, um gato que se assemelhava muito à Lee, o mesmo sorriso medonho, apesar dos olhos serem mais caídos tinha as mesmas sobrancelhas sobressalentes.

Seu coração pulou uma batida.

Gaara, como resposta ao maquinista, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e segurou a mão que o homem de cabelos platinados lhe estendia. Entrou no trem sem nem ao menos pensar exatamente no que estava fazendo. Talvez visse ali uma esperança de sair de lá e se livrar de tudo o todos que conhecera.

Seu coração pulou mais uma batida.

O trem mergulhou novamente para dentro do buraco, contorcendo-se um pouco para passar por ele, podia-se perceber que ele ia a uma velocidade fora do normal, não parece ter demorado mais de 1min para chegar ao seu destino, saindo da chaminé de um restaurante e parando em frente à ele.

- Favor desembarcarem com cuidado, obrigado pela preferência e tenham um bom dia! – Disse o maquinista como se houvesse mais de um passageiro além de Gaara.

Ficou parado na frente do restaurante, exatamente onde o trem o havia deixado, este, por sua vez, mergulhou novamente pela chaminé, indo, talvez, em busca de novos perdidos.

Gaara se aproximou lentamente da porta de entrada do restaurante, olhou em volta com calma, constatando que o lugar não parecia tão anormal, aproximou sua mão vagarosamente na porta, bateu três vezes e aguardou.

Nada.

Bateu mais três vezes.

Nada.

Bateu novamente.

Ainda nada.

Derrotado, Gaara empurrou lentamente a porta que rangia ao abrir. Meio receoso, o fez com muita calma, até a posta se escancarar ao abrir sozinha e uma luz extremamente forte sair de dentro do local, praticamente cegando Gaara.

- Ooh! Mas que belo moço temos aqui! – Disse um cozinheiro de cabelos platinados, forçando um sotaque italiano. – Que fazes aqui jovem?

- M-maquinista? O.O – Gaara pergunta, assim que recupera a consciência.

- Aquiete-se, homem! – Disse um outro, de cabelos morenos e uma cicatriz no nariz. – O que perdeste e o que buscas, pequeno?

- Eu quero encontrar...

- SE PERDEU ALGO, EU JÁ SEI LA SOLUCIÓN! – Berrou o de cabelos platinados. – MESTRE CUCA GAI!

- Chamou? – Apareceu um homem extremamente semelhante com o trem que ele havia pegado anteriormente. – Que belo menino temos aqui, o que perdestes ou o que buscais?

- Ele busca! – Disse o moreno.

- Então sei como achar! – Gai meche em seus bolsos, mas antes vê a cara de desentendido de Gaara. – Ah, que falha a minha! Estes são Kakashi e Iruka, meus jovens aprendizes e cozinheiros, eu sou Gai, o mestre cuca e dono deste alojamento de almas que perderam a sua juventude! – Disse e terminou com uma pose de _nice guy_. Logo entregando algo para Gaara.

- O que é isso?

- Abra-o que vai lhe mostrar o que buscas!

- Como?

- O que tem nesta pequena caixinha foi feito por uma menina que um dia se perdeu na floresta, queria encontrar o caminho de casa para poder desejar "feliz aniversário" para seu jovem irmãozinho que não via à muito tempo!

- Ah... – Disse o ruivo, pouco interessado no que a garota havia feito da vida. Abriu a caixa e nela havia uma bússola caseira, uma agulha em cima de um pedra, basicamente. A agulha girou e logo apontou para a direção de Gaara, ele não era burro e não demorou para presumir que a sua liberdade estaria atrás de si. Levantou-se com um brilho no olhar virando-se empolgado. – FINALM... Gato?

- Gaara-chaaan!! – O Gato pulou em Gaara e o abraçou. – Fiquei tão preocupado quando você sumiu!!

Os outros três ignoravam completamente a cena, tentando entender algo extremamente mais interessante.

- Finalgato?

- Finalgato?

- Finalgato?

- O que será finalgato?! – perguntou Iruka.

- No entendo! – Disse o falso italiano.

- Finalgato... Finalato! Finalato!

- Como?

- Final Ato! Ato final!!

- Ato final? Mas já?

- É um novo recorde!!

Gai saiu do local. Iruka pegou um violino. Kakashi colocou uma mesa com uma toalha branca entre os dois e os colocou em cadeiras, um à frente do outro e, como se já não bastasse tudo isso, ainda conseguiu colocar uma roupa de cachorro nos dois. Gaara de Cocker e o Gato de algo não identificado. (Sim, Dama e o Vagabundo XD) Iruka continuou tocando o violino, agora com Kakashi junto, Gai chegou um prato de macarrão com almôndegas, colocou na mesa e começou à cantar ao som dos violinos.

Independente do tempo que já haviam passado naquele mundo estranho, os dois ficaram olhando atônitos para aquilo, nem bem sabiam o que estavam fazendo lá. Até que Gai fez um sinal para Lee, _quase _parecia que os dois se conheciam na visão contorcida de Gaara, pois o outro esboçou um sorriso decidido que chegava a brilhar.

O Gato pegou parte do macarrão com o garfo e levou em direção a boca de Gaara, este fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Abre a boquinha!!

Gaara só arrancou o garfo da mão dele e comeu por si mesmo.

- Não me trate assim!

O ruivo apenas ignorou.

- Gaara... chan? – O gato abaixa as orelhas novamente. – Ta triste?

Gaara o ignora e continua a comer. Os três que estavam segurando velas para eles, saem discretamente e os deixam a sós. Lee desliza sua mão pela mesa e pega parte do macarrão que Gaara comia, colocou na sua boca e foi puxando a outra ponta do mesmo pedaço de Gaara. As bocas se aproximavam. Gaara não abria os olhos, Lee continuava. Estava quase...

Foi quando Gaara acordou do seu transe, deu um berro, e em um ato de desespero se mexeu de forma estridente fazendo os dois irem para o chão, literalmente jogados encima do outro.

- Sai de cima de mim!

O Gato nem se mexia.

- Sai logo! Não se faça de inconsciente, não agüento mais essas brincadeiras!

O Gato se mexeu com calma, ficando na mesma posição que eles haviam estado pouco tempo atrás. Gaara colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lee e ficou tentando empurrá-lo.

- Saia logo!

- Por que?

- Você sabe o por que!

- Não... Eu não sei.

- Não se faça de idiota! **ME DEIXE EM PAZ**!

Dor.

Uma dor muito forte tomou o coração do gato.

Seu coração descompassou e seu sangue ferveu.

Doía, realmente doía muito.

Por que doía?

Em _Cookieland_ não se devia existir dor, não devia existir tristeza, não deviam existir lágrimas.

Mas o Gato já estava chorando.

Em um ato rápido, pegou as mãos que empurravam seus ombros e as prendeu contra o chão.

- Por que?! Me responda! Por que você faz isso? Por que é tão fechado? Por que seu coração é tão frio? Por... por... que... – Em meio as lágrimas, suas palavras não saiam mais.

Gaara o empurrou e saiu correndo porta à fora, escorou-se na parede da rua e segurou seu peito, forte. Ficou quieto um pouco, podia ouvir dentro da casa que nada acontecia lá, ou Lee havia ficado sem se mover ou talvez até já tivesse ido embora. Respirou fundo e olhou dentro do local. Realmente, ele não estava mais lá.

Segurou ainda mais forte o peito.

Respirou fundo e olhou para si novamente, ainda estava vestindo aquelas mesmas roupas ridículas que haviam lhe posto, tirou-as e saiu andando.

Ou tentou.

Um porco, mais precisamente no formato de uma bola, rosa e com desenhos em forma de aspirais nas bochechas, parou a sua frente. Gaara o mandou um olhar mortal e seguiu seu caminho, mas o animal o seguiu.

Gaara tentou ignorar.

Mas os "poin, poin" que o porco fazia a cada passo eram realmente torturantes.

- O que você quer? – Berrou.

O pobre bichinho se assustou e correu para trás das pernas de uma mulher. Ela o pegou no colo.

- Ora, ora, Gaara-chan. Não imaginei encontrar você por aqui.

- Quem é você, mesmo?

- COMO ASSIM "QUEM SOU EU"?? INO! INO!

- Ah... Quem?

- Ora essa, seu mal educado! Eu sou a lagarta que se transformou em uma **bela** borboleta!

- Ah.

- Que reação é essa?! Não sentiu saudades.

- Não.

- QUEEEEEEEE?

- Mas afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui? E com essa altura?

A Lagarta chegava a estar mais alta que Gaara, agora.

- Comi um biscoito para crescer e vim atrás de você, querido.

- O que quer de mim?

- Vou te levar para a rainha!

Gaara apenas sorriu cínico, virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Não me ignore!

Silêncio.

- Ora... Seu... CHOUJI!

Ino jogou o porco para cima, o qual se transformou em um menino gordo gigante com asas de borboleta e caiu por cima de Gaara.

- Você se esqueceu da lição mais importante que teve nesse mundo: As Garotas são PHÓDONAS! \è.é/

- Cala a boca sua patricinha, nojenta, metida a Gisele Bintichen! – Reclama enquanto é soterrado por Chouji.

- É Gisele Bundchen!!

- Tanto faz.

- Seu... Chouji, segure ele!

- Sim, Ino-chan! – Chouji segura Gaara pelos braços.

- Agora, vamos ver... Coma isso meu querido!

- Não.

- COME LOGO! – Ela enfia um biscoito goela abaixo em Gaara.

- FXSHUA FAFIA! – Gaara dá um veradeiro pisão no pé de Chouji e sai correndo.

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!! Ino-chan, ele tá fugindo!

- Tudo bem, ele não vai agüentar muito, não com o meu biscoito envenenado. Especialidade da família Yamanaka! Biscoitos envenenados! Apenas 32 parcelas de 1.99! Correio não incluído.

**Continua no Próximo Biscoito

* * *

Hora do Chazinho com Biscoitos**

Primeiramente: Desculpem o atraso, foi pura preguiça! Eu admito!

Segundamente: Não vou responder as reviews pra poder postar isso logodumavez xD

Terceiramente: Era para ter o beijo nesse capitulo, mas vou atrasá-lo mais um pouco para fazê-lo diferente xD

Quartamente: Eu odeio o número quatro.

Quintamente: Obrigada, MESMO! A todos por mandarem review! Estou fazendo o possível para colocar mais insinuações de casais!

Sexto(cansei dos "mente" Dx) : a fic "Princess Prince" não vai sair, quando eu a escrevi achei realmente uma porcaria x.x

7: "Strawberry Milkshake" está em andamento, mas não postarei antes de ter quase até a metade escrito x.x

8: DESCULPA! Não abandonei essa birosca, só estava com crise de idéias x.x E ainda estou, mas vou fazer o possível para terminá-la! \o

E obrigada mesmo pelas review, incentivos e cobranças!

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


End file.
